Flames and Grime
by Balea.Vakarian
Summary: Current events lead a witcher to the city of Oxenfurt, answering a call for help from the gifted medic Shani. She needs a professional to help her solve the mystery happening. She needs a witcher. There is a vague attraction between them from the beginning, but the case needs their attention.


**Flames and Grime**

 **(A short story based on the world and character of** " _ **The Witcher"**_ **created by Andrzej Sapkowski, adapted in the games by CD Project Red. I don't own any rights, all rights belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and CD Project Red.** **I hope you all have fun with my first FanFic!)**

* * *

 **01**

The sky was grey and a storm still lingered in the warm summer air. Jamys let his black stallion trot, he didn't want to hurry. Hurry would just bring attention to him or disturb the people around. As if his pure existence wouldn't attract already enough attention. People usually stepped back when they would see him, nobody wanted to come close to the dark and grim man - or even worse: Be in his way. He was tall with dark, almost black hair and his amber-colored feline eyes gave away his occupation and his predator senses immediately: He was a witcher, trained by his teachers and mentors in Kaer Morhen. The two swords - one silver and one steel - did the rest to give away in the glimpse of an eye that he was nobody to tangle with. He didn't mean any harm as long as he wasn't involved in combat, but the common folk couldn't care less about what a witcher's business was. The two swords on Jamys' back spoke louder to them than any oath he swore or any codex he might or might not follow.

He was on his way out of the little village in which he had to rest for the night, letting a blacksmith look at one of Grime's horseshoes in the morning. If given him the choice, Jamys rather stayed solely somewhere in the open country. However this part of the Redania had suffered so much under the war, that the region looked different than last time he came around. Villages had disappeared and ruins covered the landscape, a few pillars of smoke could be seen in a distance. Bloodstained battlefields with piles and stacks of human and horse bodies took over from former crop fields and green meadows. Nobody felt responsible to take care of burying or at least burning the dead. That's why the dead soldiers were slowly rotting and attracted various monsters and beasts, unfortunately for the merchants travelling the country but fortunately for every witcher in search for a contract to increase his purse.

The terrible smell of feces, human and beastly, poorly kept fire, butchering and the raw poverty of human life at its worst got less as he brought distance between himself and the little cottages. Life like this was miserable, nevertheless most people had to live like that and they couldn't find any other reason to complain about than the bad behaviour of children or the laziness of their spouses. Even in these times and under awful circumstances, the peasants tried to follow their daily routine, somehow this gave Jamys a weird feeling of solace and made him wonder if their life was really that unfortunate.

Most probably he would have ended up like this as well, if his mother - a servant girl living in the shady areas of Vizima - wouldn't have been so stubborn to give her bastard child to the witcher who just finished a contract in the city. Sometimes Jamys questioned the world and his place in it. His purpose in life was to fight monsters to protect people, people that often enough would not only not being grateful for his troubles, but even despised him for what he was and what he did for a living.

He on the other hand was actually really glad for who he became, he was a very gifted and keen sword fighter, he had enough money for not getting into serious trouble after losing a couple of Gwent-rounds and he had Grime, his loyal and stupid horse. Grime carried Jamys in so many dangerous situations already, that the absence of wisdom had to be the only conclusion. But they worked perfectly fine together and after five years he got oddly attached to his companion.

It was almost noon, even though it was hard to tell because of the weather, Jamys had a good sense of time and he was sure to make it to Oxenfurt before the break of the night. It has been a long time since he visited the city of great knowledge, and it was even longer ago that he had seen Shani the last time. There weren't many things in this world that could get him weak in the knees, but a beautiful woman was for sure one of them. Jamys always sneered at Geralt in a friendly and affectionate way for all the amorous mess that seemed to arise with the White Wolf wherever he went. Geralt and his apparently eternal swaying between Yennefer of Vengerberg and Triss Merigold had its amusing moments, but most of the time Jamys felt exhausted from all the trouble that followed the appearance of one of the two women. Yennefer was an extremely overbearing and ambitious sorceress who would rarely allow any opposing view, or if she allowed she answered with her devaluing sarcasm. Triss on the other hand was a serene and thoughtful magician that yearned for Geralt and his love in a heartbreaking way. And the great witcher was usually torn between the two of them. That was simply too much drama for Jamys, that's why he rather concentrated on his contracts and the little comforts of life: an evening with a challenging round of Gwent, a warm jar of Mahakaman mead and a roaring warmth in the fireplace. The lusty embrace of a woman wasn't something he would refuse of course.

However that may be, he was relieved to hear from Geralt that Shani decided to settle down in Oxenfurt, it was hard to believe that this feisty woman could rest and silence her inner urge to help others in the chaos of a battlefield after all. Jamys was quite fond of the small medic, not only did she seem to be savvy, friendly and capable also Shani had obviously a unique kind of captivating beauty. It was good to see her again, despite they didn't know each other that good. She asked for a helping hand in a matter and Geralt was still occupied with the aftermath of helping Ciri to get rid of the Wild Hunt. Decisions had to be made and problems had to be solved. For sure Geralt would have been Shani's first choice but Jamys just finished a contract about a serious ghoul-problem not far from Mulbrydale, so it was best and fastest for him to come to aid.

The voices and sounds of the village were already so distant, that only his superior sense of hearing was able to spot the noise of the people talking, laughing and yelling with each other. He didn't want to rush more than necessary after the little rendezvous Jamys and Grime had with a bear on their journey yesterday. So they headed - in a comfortable rhythm and in constant pace - towards Oxenfurt, expecting a quite interesting mission.

 **02**

After all the chaos and the confusion Redania had to suffer under, it was good that the city and the people weren't in danger any more, although Emhyr var Emreis wouldn't have been his choice for ruling over the united region. Jamys still thought that Ciri would have been a great empress to rule over the big realm. But peace is precious and fragile even with a strict and hard-handed ruler, and in the end the emperor was still better than the confused and insane king Radovid. The crazy king was one of the master spirits responsible for the witch hunts that had just ended. It was a shame that as an addition to the life consuming war, the former ruler of Redania had nothing better to do than starting a useless crusade against sorceresses, mages and healers. Later the pogrom took over to almost all kinds of nonhumans. It was horrible and brutal. Many allies and friends lost their life in the hunts and somehow Jamys was glad that Radovid disappeared under mysterious circumstances, in which Geralt seemed to have a not unimportant role. But as usual he wasn't a man of big words and as usual Jamys didn't force his old friend to open up to him. Who would have thought that the proud realm of Redania would become a nilfgaardian vassal state.

Jamys just crossed the Pontar river without being bothered by the soldiers, he wasn't sure if it was because they became more laid-back now that the war was over or because the end of their shift was too close to start a tiring discussion with him. He took it for a good omen for his business in Oxenfurt. However it was an odd sight to see the golden sun of Nilfgaard on the banners waving above the Western Gate, but hence it meant a greater and united realm with peace, it was as good for Jamys as any other emblem.

He gave command to Grime to halt after the gate. Jamys didn't know exactly where to find Shani's house and the directions he got from Geralt were typically for the witcher: short, crisp and not detailed. "Shani rented a house south of the harbor". The sun, that beat the grey clouds at last, was setting already in his back, so most probably his best chances of catching someone to ask for a tip might be in the harbor anyway. Sailors were usually less afraid of him and - in most cases - surprisingly friendly towards witchers. Most probably because of helping them getting rid of drowners, sirens and other monsters that were found near water. After all a medic couldn't be too hard to be found, even in Oxenfurt.

Jamys clicked his tongue and pulled the reins so Grime would turn, taking the left street downhill towards the town square and the harbor. The evening sun warmed the air and his back and the warm leather of his armor felt comfortable on his skin. He passed by a large and richly ornamented building with colored glass windows and even golden decor on the balustrade in the second floor. For sure that wasn't a medic's house. Jamys was surprised in which good condition everything in the city was, taking in consideration that the war was over for not even three months. The streets were clean and whole, no visible damage on the buildings as well. Obviously none of the fighting sovereigns dared to attack Oxenfurt, not even Radovid. The city was - educational speaking - too important and too close to Novigrad to be raided without consequences.

It would have been a tragedy to lose the University of Oxenfurt, which educated some of the greatest minds since its founding. He wasn't quite a learner, but eventually education can help to make people wiser and better. Jamys approached the town square and noticed the local inn called 'The Alchemy' on his right. He withstood the urge of getting off his horse and trying to find a suitable Gwent partner in the pub because he didn't want to lose another night. It was still appropriate to visit Shani at this time, but after some intense rounds of cards, when the bell would ring midnight he couldn't just knock on her door anymore.

Therefore he guided Grime to cross the square. The last merchants and customers just closed their bargains or packed their things to get ready for the night. Jamys saw the passage to the harbor already and let his stud walk through it. The chanting and rumbling from the sailors reached his ears before he could see them, so he just had to follow his hearing. Clearly the guys had a good time, cheering and drinking. Suddenly he spotted a female voice among the male ones, joining in the laughter.

"Slavko, I promise you: Next time you're coming around with an injury that you got during a fight with one of your mates, you can keep going and search for another to help you out!" The men were laughing except one - clearly Slavko, which blushed and cast a devoted glance at the young woman.

"Don't be so hard on 'em Shani, I'd say young lad just wanted to be with you alone for some time." If someone would have asked Jamys' opinion, he would have agreed with the older sailor who gave away his fellow with a smile. It was obvious that Slavko had the hots for Shani. He didn't want to interrupt the scene but he wasn't easy to be overlooked. As he was sitting there on Grime not really sure what to do, the older sailor spotted him and addressed him promptly.

"Oi fella, can we help you?" Jamys replied as friendly as it was possible for him, but his deep and growling voice wasn't particularly appealing to people.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you and your mates, but I'm here on behalf of your friend Shani." He didn't even waste a single thought on trying to hide the fact that he was a witcher and that he heard the last part of the conversation between the people. Treating people like idiots never helped, and he could hardly hide his occupation.

"I can't remember letting out a contract on one of the boards." Shani replied not unfriendly, just surprised.

"Maybe it would be better to discuss that issue in private. We have a mutual friend and as a matter of fact we have met before."

Her eyes focussed on his face, but in the dim light of the evening and on the distance - there were roughly ten steps between them - it was impossible for her to recognize him. Additionally it was years since they met. Aware of the situation and willing to solve it she reacted promptly.

"Yes, now I can remember," she lied "good that you arrived sound and safe, let's go to my house and discuss our business there. Guys would you excuse me, I fixed Slavko and he will survive another night. If the gods are in his favor. Have a good and safe night everybody!"

The sailors weren't happy about Shani leaving, mainly Slavko, but although she sounded kind and friendly, she wouldn't accept any backtalk. They all said goodbye to her and started singing another shanty - one inappropriate this time. Jamys got off his horse took the reins in his hand and approached Shani, who waited for him to walk together in southern direction.

 **03**

Jamys noticed that she was anxious to always keep at least two steps between them. As if that could protect her, if his intentions were to harm her. Anyway, he wasn't sure why she walked away with him at all, without asking further questions. They were walking slowly on the street between a row of houses and the docks. The sound of the singing group of soldiers faded as they walked in silence. He could look at her face without her noticing. She became older and more womanly. Her flaming red hair was cut short, which wasn't the latest fashion for the ladies, but it suited her perfectly. Shani's skin was pale but healthy and her cheeks were covered with some freckles. Her lips were thin and ended on both sides in dimples. But the thing he remembered most and that made him think she was overwhelmingly beautiful were her light green eyes, it was the color that lime trees got in spring with sparkles of morning sunlight. Geralt didn't know what he was missing here, but actually if there was one thing his friend wasn't lacking in his life then it was another woman next to the two sorceresses.

"So, we're out of reach of my friends. I can see you're a witcher but who are you and what do you want from me?" Shani asked with clear wariness but without fear in her voice.

"My name is Jamys and I'm a friend of Geralt of Rivia. In a way, he sent me here." She recognisably relaxed and appeared to be relieved when he replied.

"Thank goodness! That means my letter reached him. I wasn't sure - after all the troubles he went through _again_ \- if he would find time to visit me here."

"Well, he got pulled in a little political tug war in the aftermath of all the recent events. But I was around and without current contract."

"You said that we had met before, was it just said to speak to me in private? Or is it the truth?"

Of course she couldn't remember him, when they met it was the year 1263, and it was just a small encounter in the chaos of the Battle of Marnadal. She had more important things to do back then, than keeping track of all the faces and people she fixed again there. She rescued so many lives in the battle, mainly taken in consideration how young she was. Jamys just stumbled into the conflict between Nilfgaard and the Northern realms without wanting to participate, witchers naturally don't take sides. He was just able to remember her because it was such a surreal view: A beautiful woman - nearly a girl - in the middle of all the blood, pain and death. Shani remained level-headed and did her duty professionally and he continued on his own path after their encounter.

"I wasn't lying, but I wasn't sure if you can remember it, in-" she turned her head to his sight and interrupted him with a sharp sigh.

"Oh dear, now I can remember - the Battle of Marnadal! You were there as well, of course I can remember. You were the first witcher I've ever seen in my life. Jamys, it's a pleasure to meet you _again_."

She gave him a stunning smile and snapped his free gloved hand to shake it firmly with her tiny fingers.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't remember you at first, but I must say: You changed quite a bit the last years, like every witcher you apparently collect scars like other people collect Gwent-cards."

"To be fair, I'm also the owner of a pretty good Gwent collection. But seriously, don't worry. I didn't expect you to remember me." he answered grinning.

"Believe me I'm very relieved you came to my call for help, but you were right: We should discuss that in private. Do you have a place to stay the night or can I offer you a place to sleep?"

Jamys was more than surprised that she offered him shelter in her home so generously. They just met again and hardly knew each other. Did she trust all strangers so freely?

"It's very kind from you to offer me a place in your house but I rather stay under the night sky." She smirked.

"Very confident of you supposing that I was talking about my _house._ We met before indeed and we share a common friend, but I don't know you that well. My house came with a small stable, which fits you and your horse easily."

Obviously she wasn't stupid and letting a unknown man sleep under her roof. He wasn't hurt at all and replied as kind as possible.

"Sounds perfect, I'm used to sleep next to Grime anyway. Thank you."

They left the harbor area while talking with each other, now passing the Pontar shore with some smaller fishing huts and boats. Jamys couldn't feel any discomfort in Shani and she seemed to be really glad that someone found time and energy to follow her call.

"Here we have to go left, a few steps up the hill and well actually you can see my house already."

Indeed, the general sign of all medics over the door was unmistakable, the snake curling around a stick. It was a plain but decent house. Not as pretentious as some of the other buildings he had seen but it made a good impression and most probably Shani kept it clean and neat.

"This is it." she said with a proud voice. "The stable is down at the shore, it's empty for I don't own a horse but there should be enough litter for the next days. We will buy some food for Grime tomorrow, if needed. Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head "Thank you again and have a good night, we see each other in the morning."

She gave him another smile, a firm pat for Grime and unlocked and opened her door. "Good night Jamys. And Grime." Shani closed the door behind her.

He went back down to the shore, looking for the stable. It wasn't hard to find, when he entered, the scent of straw riddled with herbals and some field flowers met his nose. Jamys realized that although Shani didn't have a horse, she cared for the condition of the stable. Most probably she was used to let some of her patients sleep here every now and then. Or she was used to have guests. However it was his benefit right now.

Jamys unsaddled Grime and dried his slightly soggy fur. He put away the saddle bags, in which all his belongings were stored. Some rolls of parchment with alchemy recipes, witcher contracts or simple notes. Some garments to change, some extra pieces of armor and the obligatory oils and potions every witcher possessed. Jamys was never emotionally attached to things so he carried not much with him, mainly no stuff that couldn't be called useful. Only there was a drawing of Kaer Morhen, that Ciri did for him when she was there for witcher training.

It had a personal value for him in two ways: He loved Ciri, like all the witchers of the Wolf school, like she'd been a daughter or - in his case - like a little sister. The second reason was that he missed Kaer Morhen, the place he felt home the most. When Jamys became a witcher all those years ago, he was looking forward all year long to come back to Kaer Morhen for winter. And he gladly returned almost with every snowfall ever since. He enjoyed all the long and dark nights with Geralt, Eskel and the others at the fireplace with beer and Gwent. He liked the hunting trips in the snowy forests, which were usually followed by a great feast with laughter and excited told stories of the passing year. Most of all he loved having the calmness and the serenity of the mountain valley around him, he didn't like the trouble and the exuberance of the cities.

After taking care of his horse he started to take off his armor and swords. Jamys decided that here it wasn't necessary to sleep in full armor. Even though he got used to sleep in it, because in the open field he could never be sure of not being woken up by a wild animal or an enemy. But here in Oxenfurt it was worth a shot to at least sleep without swords, chest armor and gloves. However he didn't take off his trousers and boots, because that would have been too careless.

Jamys laid down in the clean and rough litter, he liked the little pricks the straws gave the skin of his back. He crossed his arms behind his neck and closed his eyes, sliding into his dreamless sleep slowly.

 **04**

He woke up before the break of dawn. Four or five hours of sleeping were usually enough for him, his body was used to short and intense rests. The typical early birds of a city were up already: bakers, servants, fishers and even a few merchants that headed out of the city. Jamys liked the calm early mornings, when just a head nod was a perfectly good greeting. He wasn't sure about the protocol, how he should deal with Shani. It was likely that she was still sleeping, so he wanted to wait to knock on her door.

Grime was still sleeping next to him, so he got up his place for the night and stretched his arms and legs to wake up his muscles. His chest and shoulders were marked with some impressive scars from years of fighting monsters and other enemies. Vesemir always said that the scars should be a constant reminder of mistakes and a warning to not repeat those because it could be worse next time. Vesemir himself sacrificed himself last year in the Battle of Kaer Morhen. His love for Ciri was stronger than his survival instincts, but somehow it was how a witcher should die: With his sword in his hands.

Jamys left the stable and walked towards the Pontar to clean his face and body before starting the new day for real. He crouched down at the riverside and filled his open hands with cold water to splash it in his shaved face, another hands full over his shoulder-long ebony-colored hair. The last two hands were enough to fresh up his body. Geralt and him were usually the ones who earned the scorn of the other witchers because they cared at least a bit about hygiene. Lambert liked to call them "sweet girls" for taking a hot bath whenever they arrived for winter in Kaer Morhen. Lambert wouldn't even care for his own smell before being with a beautiful woman, on the other hand wasn't Lambert the kind of guy who was with a lot of women anyway. He was too grumpy and obnoxious for the taste of most women. Not so for Keira Metz, surprisingly they two left the Gwenllech valley together after the battle for the keep.

He went back behind the stable to relieve himself and then back inside to put on a plain white but clean linen shirt for now. If necessary he would put on his armor a bit later. Jamys grabbed his belongings except the saddle, which he could leave there with Grime, nobody would dare to steal from a witcher. Besides Oxenfurt was known for having less problems with crimes such as robbery than other cities in the north. And in the end Grime wasn't a horse that could easily be stolen, stubborn as he was. Jamys sighed and left to find a blacksmith that would take better care of his swords than the one in the village he left yesterday.

Out of the stable again, he noticed a light in Shani's house and open windows in the second floor. He decided that it was worth a try to check on her already, the sun wouldn't be up for another good hour he guessed, but she was obviously up already. So Jamys made the few steps up to her house and knocked at her door as soon as he arrived. He could hear fast steps coming down some stairs inside the building and one moment later Shani opened the door. When she realised it was him she gave him a smile.

"Good morning Jamys, come in. Did you sleep well?" She made space for him to enter the small room. He realised that she wasn't dressed in her night garment: Tight dark brown trousers in also brown boots that ended short over her ankles, a fawn long shirt and a light green corsage vest that matched her eyes beautifully. The room itself was dark except for one candle that she clearly brought from upstairs when she came down the stairs. What he could see - and his senses could make him see better in the dark than a normal person - was apparently her medic office. There were a lot of different pots, bottles, phials and bowls standing in a big shelf, next to a cabinet and a bookshelf. Two benches and a screen divided the room in half, so Shani could examine a patient with a bit of privacy which was very thoughtful in his opinion. There were also drawings of body parts on the wall and a small closed cabinet in which she might have stored all her medical utensils.

"I slept good. But why are you up already? Did my presence made you nervous and losing sleep?" He tried to give her an innocent smile. She smirked.

"Oh don't you worry. I shared a few adventures with Geralt already, I know how to keep a witcher on distance if I want." Jamys was glad, that she didn't take it the wrong way. "Actually I'm up early most of the days, it's the best time to get the best goods from the herbalist and the merchant. And honestly during the war I had so much to do, that I got used to be up early."

"I see. Should we go together to the town square? I need a gifted blacksmith anyway and maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to inform your friends from yesterday that you're still alive. I wouldn't like to be involved with the local guards."

"Good idea, very thoughtful of you Jamys. And the blacksmith on the market square owes me a favor anyway, so we could negotiate a better price for you."

"Perfect, can I leave the rest of my things here?"

"Sure let me put it in my private chambers upstairs, I'll be back in one moment." She took the bags and his armor and rushed upstairs quickly. When Shani came back they left the house and turned right, back to the harbor where they came from last night. She seemed to be curious and willing to ask him something so he made it easy for her.

"Do you have something on your mind?"

"Well actually yes, I'd like to know what Geralt is doing and if he's fine."

"I won't lie to you, he didn't take Vesemir's death nearly good. The two of them were very close. I mean we all were sad, but Geralt and Vesemir had a special relation, hence he was devastated for a long while. And the weeks and months searching for Ciri in deep concern weren't easy for him as well."

"Yes he must have been worried sick for all I know."

"Furthermore he has to suffer under his chronic disease." Shani opened her eyes wide in shock.

"Geralt is sick? And he didn't ask me for advice? He never mentioned a disease to me, this proud idiot." Jamys laughed. "Oh no, he wouldn't consider it a disease. Sorry Shani, I was referring to his old dilemma with Yennefer and Triss." She calmed down.

"I see and I understand, he's getting too old for this kind of drama, but well Geralt has problems with making his choice between those two. Hardly surprising, Triss and Yen are both gorgeous and smart."

"But exhausting. I have the feeling it got worse during the years. Anyhow, but besides that he's doing good. I'm sure he would have rather come to Oxenfurt to help you than staying in Vizima, the court life is not made for witchers. And he always just spoke highly of you." Her look revealed that she enjoyed the compliment.

"I agree that the political stage is no place for witchers. I'm really thankful that you came in his stead, you didn't owe me anything and I hope I can make it up to you one way or another."

"Now you're giving me notions Shani. Joking apart, it's no trouble for me, I like being in Oxenfurt again. And how could a real cavalier resist to help a damsel in distress." She gave a high laugh and replied with amusement.

"Damsel in distress? I wouldn't call it like that, but I'm glad to have someone capable at my side for this case."

They arrived at the market square and Shani waved at the sailors who were sitting in front of 'The Alchemy' - still or already he couldn't say. They decided to split up to be done faster. Shani gave him directions to the blacksmith and told Jamys to send her regards, that would do the trick with getting a better price. She promised to make a stop at her friends after going straight to the herbalist to restock her goods. That decided, he could go and talk to the blacksmith about his precious swords. Jamys gazed after Shani as she walked away. It came to his mind, that it wasn't the worst thing, that Geralt was stuck in his own business.

 **05**

The price he negotiated with the blacksmith was terrific, and somehow Jamys had the feeling that the guy named Jan considered it as an honor to deal with rare witcher swords, mainly for a friend of Shani. After an expertise chat about swords in general and the old masters in particular, they both agreed that Jamys would bring the swords as soon as possible, so they could get taken care of properly. When he left the blacksmith shop half an hour later, Shani was still dealing with a herbalist. He approached the stall slowly and waited for Shani to finish her obvious last business, she carried already a few packages from different merchants.

"Well, I'm ready and I even bought fresh bread so we can have breakfast at home. Are you done?"

"Sure. You must have saved Jan's life more than once for the amazing discount he gave me."

"Not exactly, but his son was very weak and small when he was born, and I helped to pep him up after the midwife left for the next mother-to-be."

Without even asking he took the packages from her en passant and together they headed back to her house.

"I guess I can leave the clinic closed today, so we can start on the case." She said with a severe tone in her voice.

"We? You want to assist me?" Jamys asked right away with his eyebrows perked up.

"Sure, you need my help anyway for getting access to the university." They arrived at her house and she opened the door to let him pass with her goods on his arms.

"Well I must admit, that I don't like the idea. I can't and don't want putting you in danger. Besides: If anything happens to you, Geralt would kill me."

She took the packages and unwrapped miscellaneous herbals, oils and tinctures. Shani sorted the things in her shelves and cabinets.

"Jamys, that wasn't a question. I am going to help you. I'm no noble lady that gives you a contract and waits calmly eating chocolate till the beast is done. I've participated in more battles than many members of the city guards and I asked for a partner in that matter, not a sellsword." No doubts that she wouldn't wait calmly for anything. While they were talking she prepared a little meal on the table in the waiting area of her clinic. She put grapes, cheese, ham, a bottle of spiced wine and the freshly baked bread on a big plate and indicated him to take a seat and help himself.

"Alright let's discuss that after you told me about the problem." She gave him a smile.

"There is nothing to discuss, but anyway you're right. Let me tell you what happened and what I found out so far-"

"You investigated already?" he asked surprised while he enjoyed the delicious food. Shani sighed and continued without answering his question.

"In retrospect I'd say it started around four weeks ago. In the beginning I didn't know that those incidents were connected with each other, but now I'm sure they are. Even in Oxenfurt bad things happen and I wasn't too suspicious. First a young prostitute called Lina disappeared, nothing to worry about for most people - sometimes easy girls save money and take a ship to a different city if business gets bad here after all. But I was already confused because Lina was not even seventeen and she had some regular customers here."

Jamys looked around the room while she was talking, she noticed and asked.

"Do you need something?"

"Actually would you mind giving me parchment, ink and a quill?" Shani stood up and gave him the required goods with an impressed look in her eyes.

"You want to take notes?"

"Come on, you really want to ask: 'You can read and write?'" he wasn't hurt so he smiled to signalize that he was joking. "Please go on Shani, Lina went missing." She gathered her thoughts and kept talking. Jamys started to write down some words while he kept on eating.

"Well, so Lina had a good income and she felt safe here. There was no reason for her to leave, and I'm sure she had no intention to do so. She came to me every now and then to get some medicine or to be examined. The city guards didn't even bother to open a case for her, because she was a whore."

Shani obviously felt sad thinking about the disappearance of the young girl. "The second person that disappeared was Mikesh, a boy working for one of the wealthy families called 'Var Syrmauld'. This happened five days after Lina vanished. The family only has a few servants so they noticed pretty fast. I know the second son - Erren - from my time at the university pretty well. I don't know Mikesh, but Erren told me a few things about him. He was nine years old and was a loyal and kind boy. They can't imagine him running away, mainly taking in consideration that he didn't have any money and the 'Var Syrmaulds' are good people, I'm sure they didn't mistreat Mikesh."

Shani took a sip of the light wine and waited for Jamys to finish his writing, which wasn't fast and he had to concentrate in order to not make mistakes. After the scratches of the quill on the parchment stopped she kept talking.

"Last sunday there was an assault or something like that on a professor of the academy. His name is Jean La Voisier."

After writing down the professor's name he looked at Shani asking "What exactly happened with La Voisier?" She looked sorrowful.

"I don't know yet. The masters from the academy have him in their hospital and don't allow visitors. Not even a former student. I'm sorry but I will find a way yet to get us in there."

"Why do you think that those three cases are associated? Two missing people and one wounded professor, that doesn't sound like a pattern to me."

"From what I know their personalities were quite similar and none of them had deeper relations: Lina came here one year ago from the Skellige Isles, Mikesh grew up in a orphanage in Novigrad before Erren asked him to come to Oxenfurt. That was only some months ago. And La Voisier has no family and is a known loner. As I said: Crimes happen here too, but not three like that in such short time."

Jamys added some more details to his notes. "I don't agree but I do understand that the Guards didn't care for Lina, but Mikesh and La Voisier? Why didn't they start an investigation?"

"I don't know what they are doing because of La Voisier, they can't ignore it for certain. But according to them Mikesh just ran away, supposedly back to Novigrad. Hellen var Syrmauld - Erren's mother - protested and demanded an investigation. But to no effect. I'm sorry, I don't even know if there is a monster or a human enemy behind it. But I want to find out and need an expert to help."

Jamys studied his notes and looked at her. Shani was sitting in her chair and he could see the misery in her face, not sure what to say to make her feel better without lying or making false promises.

"Shani you gathered very valuable information. There are some good points from where the investigation could start. I'd say we begin talking to Erren and his family first. It seems the easiest and fastest approach for now."

" _We_?" she asked astonished.

"Hearing all this, maybe the safest place is by my side after all. And you assured me already, that you don't accept 'No' as an answer anyway, am I right?"

She answered with a victorious smile.

 **06**

After breakfast and their important conversation, Jamys went to pick his swords to drop them at the blacksmith. He had a dagger for emergencies and his witcher signs were useful as well - both enough for the investigation they were up to. Shani looked surprised when she saw that he neither changed to his full witcher armor nor decided to bring his main weapons. He noticed it with amusement, little did she know that _he_ was a weapon. His swords supported him in combat indeed, but Jamys was able to succeed just with his superior strength, his excellent senses and the combat tactics he learned since he was a boy. Shani waited in front of her house for him coming back.

"Do you know where we can find Erren?"

"I'd suggest to first visit the family estate, he's not married yet so Erren still lives with his family. We can find the house east of the Western Gate."

"Great, go ahead then."

The city was crowded as they walked through the streets and the noises of the people filled the environment. Shani's scent of aromatic herbs and sweet citrus got mixed up with the smell of smoke and blaze of the blacksmiths and the salty and fishy note waving from down the harbor. The sun was following its designated path over the sky, indicating that it was middle of the morning as they passed by the Western Gate. Jamys felt Shani's eyes cautiously but curiously examine him while they walked. She didn't stick with the distance like last night when they went away from the harbor. Because of that Jamys was able to hear her calm heartbeat, the blood run in her body and the fresh air entering her lungs in a steady rhythm.

"The house there in the run of the curve is the estate of the 'Var Syrmaulds'." she explained while approaching a simple house roughly twice as big as her own. Either the family was poor - which would explain why they had less servants - or they were thrifty and just kept their wealth secret. Shani knocked on the door when they arrived at the main entrance. Some moments later a lean older woman with a scarf on her head opened the door. Her face lit up in an honest smile as soon as she recognised Shani.

"Good morning milady Shani! What a nice surprise in the morning. Nobody told me that you'd come today." she noticed Jamys and her facial expression changed to dismay. "And oh you ahem brought a _friend_?"

"Good morning Olga, don't be so scared. This is Jamys, indeed a friend of mine, helping me to find out about the fate of Mikesh." Olga wasn't really reassured, but Shani ignored that.

"Can we talk to Erren please?"

"I will ask him, come in and wait here. I will announce you two."

After Olga left, Shani couldn't suppress a chuckle. "You make quite an impression on strangers, don't you?"

Jamys smiled. "I'm glad to be of service to your amusement, _milady_. And honestly I don't blame her, I'm not exactly the type of person anyone gladly invite to one's house - obviously."

"Oh did I hurt your ego last night? Don't worry, if I ever feel scared, it will be my pleasure to invite you to stay the night and protect me."

"Knowing that you being scared will never happen, I conclude we keep it professional, no problem for me." He tried to smile back to her endearingly.

Olga came back fast, asking them to follow her to Lord Erren's chambers. She opened the door and let them enter, giving Jamys a disparaging look. Jamys closed the door behind Shani and sized up the room. Erren was sitting behind his desk over piles of paperwork wearing spectacles. He had dark blonde hair and a kind-looking face with a smile on it.

"Good morning Erren, I hope we don't disturb you too much. This is my friend Jamys." Erren laughed as he looked at Jamys.

"Poor Olga, she said you brought a 'demon' with you, Shani. I was already concerned about your latest company, and now you're just with a witcher - _again_. I'm almost disappointed. Please accept my apology and take a seat. Good morning Shani and Jamys. My name is Erren var Syrmauld." he extended his right hand to shake them with Jamys and pointed with the left on the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Shani and Jamys sat down.

"No reason to apology, Lord var Syrmauld."

"Please call me Erren, friends of Shani are friends in this house as well. But enough of the protocol: What brings you here?" Jamys liked the way of Erren: Apparently uncomplicated and getting right to the point. Shani folded her hands on her lap and took a deep breath.

"Erren, I asked Jamys for help with my investigation of Mikesh disappearing. And we decided to begin with survey you for starters. Jamys is a professional and supposedly he needs information I didn't think about asking for."

"I see. Well ask right away, Jamys. I'd be glad if there is anything I can contribute to help." Jamys took out the parchment from the morning and Erren offered him ink and a quill with a neat move of his hand.

"Shani gave me some information already: Mikesh is nine years old, an orphan from Novigrad which you adopted some months ago. He disappeared around three weeks ago and till that day he was always loyal in your service. Is that right?"

"Yes. I've been doing business in Novigrad last winter and he tried to steal my purse - very unskilled to be honest - hence I noticed and could catch his arm before he could escape. I had two choices: Either hand him over to the guards or give this little boy a second chance in life. So I asked him if he would like to come to Oxenfurt to be a servant for my family and having an honest source of income."

"Why did you do that? A noble gesture indeed but odd nonetheless."

Shani answered before Erren could. "Jamys, Erren's family had to go through times of trouble during the years. They know how it feels to be desperate and also how to make a difference." Erren nodded gravely and continued talking.

"Mikesh agreed to come with me, I'd say more out of fear than because of opportunity. When we arrived in Oxenfurt, Olga and I started to instruct him in helping in the household. Whenever my time allowed me, I even taught him some simple education like reading, writing and calculating. Maybe one day he can be my esquire. He is a smart boy with a kind heart, who was just under bad influence for too long. Some areas of Novigrad aren't an environment for children." Jamys agreed to the talking lord.

"Undoubtedly. Please continue."

"And as you stated, around three weeks ago he just disappeared. In the morning Olga sent him to the market square on a few errands: buying food for the day, bringing word to customers and partners, picking up some orders we did - his typical duties. But Mikesh didn't come back that day.

"Did you give him money for buying the food?"

"Sure, but it was neither enough to run away nor worth to be stolen by others. He was out with more already."

Shani looked at Jamys with discontent, while he kept asking. "Have you heard anything from or about Mikesh since?"

"Not a word. We are deeply concerned, he was under our protection. And the city guards won't do a thing about it. They told us that he took the money and ran away. Shani is the only one besides us who cares."

Erren gazed out of the window, obviously lost in his thoughts when he started talking again. "Jamys please, if you find Mikesh and he is afraid of coming back home or if he's in trouble, please assure him that we're not mad. We are just worried and our door is always open for him." Jamys could sense sincerity in his voice and it oddly moved him, that this noble man cared for a servant so much. Shani didn't seem to be surprised and after a glance to Jamys she said gently "I guess we have all the information we need and we try our best to find him, Erren. Thanks for your time, if you learn anything - Jamys is staying with me." She stood up and got ready to leave looking down at Jamys who was sizing Erren and his intentions up. After an instant he joined Shani.

"See you again Shani and Jamys, and thank you both so much for trying to find Mikesh. Godspeed!"

 **07**

A beam of sunlight stroke his face and he held his hand up to protect his eyes from the direct light. They got more information about Mikesh and to consider if the pieces fit together he wanted to find out more about Lina.

"Where was Lina usually working?" Shani seemed to be distracted but replied with a clear voice. "Hmmm, we don't have an official brothel here, most prostitutes either work simply on the streets or at their homes. Unfortunately I don't know where she lives but I guess she went to the harbor for working. Supposedly it's the easiest place to find customers."

"Good, so we should go there. Is everything alright?"

"Well, it concerns me that a young boy like Mikesh disappeared. I noticed that you were a bit suspicious of Erren. Of course it's not understandable to a stranger why he would care so much for this boy."

"Shani I don't question your judgment or your knowledge of human nature, I just want to keep an open mind to all eventualities and it actually sounds strange to me."

"Maybe I'll tell you Erren's story over a good mug of beer sometime, maybe you see things in a different light then. In a way it's part of my story too, therefore it would help to intensify our relation as well. Should we go to the harbor now?"

"We can try to find customers or colleagues now, even though I don't expect us to be that successful considering the time of the day." He was caught off guard, that she wanted to become better friends with him. Eventually it was just a contract for her, although he wouldn't mind to get to know her better.

They headed back to the harbor passing by Shani's house and checking on Grime there. He was still good and happily munching on his litter. Shani's face lighted up while she gently caressed his neck and back. "Grime is a really beautiful animal. I can feel strong muscles and silky hide. Which means you train and attend him very well. And his personality is quite nice. I'm pretty sure he carried you already through a lot of troubles, fast as a lightning."

"Do you hear that Grime? Shani is pretty fond of you, good work old friend. But indeed he really is strong and fast. Don't want to brag, but we won the one or the other race already together. He seems to enjoy the competition and I like to teach some village dorks a lesson every now and then."

"I can imagine that. My riding skills are beyond good and evil and I always felt insufficient about that to be honest." She blushed slightly while admiring Grime. Jamys had a hard time keeping his grin away from his face.

"That's really a pity. Well rumor has it that I'm a skillful rider. What could we do about the issue?" She sighed and looked at him.

"You really want me to ask , don't you? Alright. Jamys would you please give me the honor of a nice and decent afternoon ride?"

"Well I have a current contract. The usual: Noble lady, kind of a damsel in distress who eats chocolate all day while I do the dirty work. But after that it would be my pleasure to take you for a stroll with Grime."

She smiled and played angry with him and slapped his arm softly. "Good, so this is settled. And you have the nerve talking about 'village dorks'!"

"Why did Geralt never teach you? You were together a while during his stay in Vizimia."

"I didn't ask him, he was so troubled with his amnesia and all the things that happened back then. And ultimately I didn't want to admit to him, that I have flaws." She let out her beautiful smile while she was remembering her time with the white wolf.

"Your secret is safe with me. Let's go to the harbor?"

The area around the docks was crowded, mostly sailors dropping cargo and handling wooden crates. Jamys got an overview of the place and was looking for a possible customer of Lina. The question was: Who could be interested in a younger whore and who could afford one in general? In his experience older men tended to wish for more experienced girls, they usually didn't want a bloody amateur. Maybe a younger sailor would be more likely to be of help. Jamys spotted Slavko, one of Shani's friends from yesterday, in the crowd. That could be a good hit, Slavko apparently had a crush on Shani but supposedly without success and a young man like him needed opportunities to blow off steam.

"Let's go and talk to your friend Slavko, alright?" she nodded in approval and together they approached Slavko.

Jamys cleared his throat and caught his attention. He ignored Jamys and gave Shani a winning smile while she greeted him friendly.

"Hey Slavko, good to see you again. Can we talk to you for one moment?"

"G'day Shani, I haven't had a break since morning, so I'd say it alright. Oi Pietrow I'm off for a short while, aye?" The last part was meant for his foreman, the older sailor who teased him because of his puppy love to Shani. Shani looked at Jamys for opening the issue. Obviously she didn't want to embarrass Slavko with asking about a prostitute. Jamys understood and asked him.

"Thanks Slavko, we need information about Lina, do you happen to know her?" The blushing of Slavko while he looked to Shani spoke louder as words. Shani pretended to not notice and asked: "We need as many information as possible, she disappeared some time ago and we want to unravel the circumstances. Please can you help us?"

"Aye, I _met_ her a couple o'times… Got the feeling she liked me, the way she just waited for me every time we cast anchor in Oxenfurt. Last time I saw her was a month ago, it was last time we've been here." Jamys took the leading in the conversation again. "Didn't you notice her missing this time?"

"Course I noticed, but she is a hooker after all. I'm not that stupid to think she just serves me. And I had other things to think about." His eyes gave away what - or better to say who - he rather thought about. Slavko sent such a longing gaze towards Shani that it was unmissable.

"Do you know where she lived? Or where she usually worked?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know, whenever our ship stopped in Oxenfurt she was here in the harbor a lot. Can't say where she was when we weren't around."

"Where was her working place? I mean where did she executed her services?"

"We always searched for a calm and snuggy place somewhere at the Pontar shore."

"Did she ever mention leaving Oxenfurt?"

"Not to me at least. But she always sounded happy here. She was a pretty girl, who could choose her customers. I've always seen her joyful, didn't have the impression she was sad."

"I see. I guess that's all, thank you Slavko."

"Aye, no problem. Can I talk to Shani alone for a moment?"

Jamys checked on Shani for her mind, she nodded so he decided to find a place nearby to wait for her. He sat on a low wall and leant against the warehouse in his back. Jamys closed his eyes to give his mind peace to think, actually he was thankful for being alone for a moment, so he could recapitulate what they found out and what should be the next move. With Shani and her scent around, he had problems on concentrating on his thoughts. However, obviously both - Mikesh and Lina - didn't have plans for leaving Oxenfurt, assuming that they happened to be victims of the same perpetrator, who or what could it be? Both victims disappeared without a trace - at least no trace was found - and without eyewitnesses. Jamys knew that Oxenfurt, like other bigger cities, had several sewer tunnels beneath the city and for sure there were entrances near the market square and the harbor. A monster could easily hide in the wet and dark tunnels. He should check the underground as soon as possible for uncommon monsters. Drowners were there for sure, but they usually don't leave their habitat, especially in daylight. Jamys didn't want to bring Shani there, hopefully she would agree to stay at home this time. He also would like to know where this professor was attacked, so he could examine the place for possible traces. His witcher senses could find every little clue, that could help to find the monster. The puzzle was still, how all three victims were connected, if they were at all. He took a deep breath and rated the options they had. Sewer tunnels were risky, if Shani wanted to join, but the academy hospital was harder to get into.

He detected her scent of fresh herbs again and heard light footsteps approaching. When he opened his eyes, Shani was standing there with a tense facial expression. "Thanks for waiting, can we go home? I neglected my work today, but at least I should prepare some tinctures and potions for the next days."

"Sure, I was just waiting for you _milady_. Let's go."

 **08**

Shani pestled a mix of herbs in a mortar and checking the recipe every now and then while Jamys added his latest thoughts on his parchment. She was concentrated on her work while humming a melody, deeply sunken in her thoughts. He wasn't the best and most skillful conversationalist so he enjoyed both of them engaged in their activity. Although he wasn't curious, Jamys would have liked to ask what Slavko wanted to discuss with Shani, that resulted in her tense reaction. He seemed like a guy, who would be dumb enough to confess his love to a woman right after a conversation about his business with a prostitute. After a pretty while Shani's humming stopped and casually she asked: "Tell me more about you Jamys, I think it's a shame to always introduce you as my friend if we hardly know each other. Besides, I could use a little distraction."

"I see, what are you interested in? What would you like to know?"

"For starters: How did you become a witcher?" He smiled and answered: "Well I guess how it happens in most cases: An unwanted child in a rough environment. My mother - a servant girl in Vizima - couldn't keep me and coincidentally Eskel was around, on his way back to Kaer Morhen. My mother asked him to take me with him. I'm not sure and we speculated later about it, but maybe she got pregnant by a noble man and had to get rid of me one way or the other. Eskel always told me, that she was young, so maybe she wasn't heartless enough to just leave me anywhere for dying. We don't know her motivation, but Eskel was young, just became a witcher himself, and so he took me."

Shani looked at him in shock. "Wait one moment, Eskel brought you as baby to Kaer Morhen?"

"Well yes, and according to Geralt, Vesemir gave him quite a lecture about bringing a newly born to a witchers' keep. However I survived the first winter and the years that followed, I stayed in the mountain valley and got trained and mentored by Eskel and the others. It was a hard and rough childhood, but also beautiful in its own way. I loved being there, strolling through the forests and discovering the mountain world. During the years some other boys arrived in the keep, all there to become witchers - if they would survive the procedure of consuming mutagens. I had a big advance in combat of course, but the process was painful anyway. In the end I survived the training and became a witcher when Eskel and Vesemir decided that the time had come."

"And you kept your beautiful dark hair, which gives you an advantage when it comes to women."

"Lambert will be glad to hear that dark hair increases his chances with women."

Shani laughed. "I'm not sure if any external feature could cover his grumpiness! Anyway what else changed since the procedure?"

"I kept my personality, my habits, my preferences, my natural hair color and my bias for hygiene. On the other hand I changed a lot, my muscles became stronger and resistant and my body in general is taller than usual. Also my voice got deeper and darker than it most probably would have gotten as a normal man. My strength, endurance, speed, reflexes and senses got far beyond human standards. I can resist most diseases and injuries. I can cast simple magic during and outside combat. And of course the mutagen potions made me sterile. But it's all common knowledge, don't they teach that in the academy?"

Shani paused working on her current recipe and gazed at him. "They don't teach much about witchers in the faculty of medicine. And Geralt isn't a big talker as you know. Everything I know I've read in books. Does it bother you that you can't have children?"

"Actually no, what kind of father would I be? What kind of husband? I really think it's better this way. We're not the kind of people that settle down and live a calm life."

"I see. Are your qualities really that good? How can you sleep, when your hearing is so intense for instance?"

"Through meditation training, I wouldn't say I can turn my senses off, but I learnt to control them. Ignoring them in some way. In the beginning it was really hard to be honest. I imagine it's similar to how you can fall asleep with everything you've seen in your life. All the injuries, suffering and death."

"I guess I understand, you got used to it during the years. Well and in the end, I will witness some of your combat skills soon, when we find the reason behind our victims."

"I'd feel way better if you wouldn't be with me when it comes to a fight. I'm more effective if I'm not distracted." She cringed slightly while he spoke.

"I'm sorry, last thing I want is to be a distraction, Jamys. I thought I was a help."

"You are a vital for our success, but I don't want you to get hurt." She still seemed to be concerned so he tried to play the charming card: "And truth to be told, I'm just a man after all. Concentrating is hard as it is when a beautiful woman like you is around."

"Doesn't matter how charming you try to seduce me, you stay in the stable for the night."

He laughed while she tried to cover up her blushing cheeks with her wit.

"As I said, no problem for me. If you can resist a trial run of my outstanding body and condition."

"At least I'm trying to resist. Thanks for sharing some parts from your past with me, it's nice to get to know you better."

"If you feel comfortable you could tell me more about you as well."

She finished the last potion and closed the little bottle and joined him sitting at the table.

"Well my life wasn't as interesting as yours of course. My parents weren't rich when I was born, my father was a simple herbalist near Vizima. That's where I got my passion and interests in plants and nature from, also my mother and I helped him with potions when I got older. My so called medical talent wasn't discovered till I was around ten years old. By the time I turned twelve I cured already the whole village - people and animals - at least once. My parents sent a letter to the dean of the medical faculty in the academy of Oxenfurt asking if they would allow me to study there. I was so excited by the imagination alone, although I didn't want to leave my family. Vizima and Oxenfurt were worlds apart for a girl like me. The academy accepted me as a student and I was sent there. It was an amazing but also sad and lonely time for me."

"I can imagine, you were only twelve and pushed out of your known home."

"Yes, but I was willing to learn as much as possible, all the knowledge kept in the minds and books of the university just amazed me. Can you imagine: All the books in the library, waiting only for me? Oh I spent so much time reading and learning, one of my professors told me he couldn't remember having a more assiduous and hardworking student than me." she giggled when the memory hit her mind. "And I still found time and energy to play tricks on the teachers, housemasters and other students. It was also the time when I met Erren and we became friends. He studied law to run his family's business one day, which he achieved as you know."

Jamys admired her slightly glorified expression while she sunk into her memories of her scholastics.

"Often the 'Var Syrmaulds' allowed me to stay at their house for some time when I got older. They really treated me very kind, even though I was of low degree. However, I graduated with honors the year I turned eighteen as one of the best students of the class."

"That explains the warm welcoming in their house today. Sounds like your youth in the academy wasn't bad?"

"I had my sad and painful moments of course and I lost precious time with my parents. They both don't agree with my decision to stay in the north and I don't see them very often. But in general I couldn't imagine a better youth for me, than the one I had."

"So I return thanks to you Shani for sharing a part of your life with me. Maybe next time you can tell me what Slavko told you exactly to annoy you that much. You see, just for me to know what I better not tell you to win your sympathy." In a better mood, she gave him an honest laughter and Jamys hoped it wasn't the last conversation like this, that they shared.

 **09**

The day verged closer to its end, lingering in a sunny and warm afternoon. Jamys wanted to use the rest of the day for exploring the sewer tunnels beneath the city. Hopefully Jan was done already with his swords by now. He decided to not tell Shani about his plans of entering the underground, so he just told her, that he'd go and pick his swords without mentioning the second part of his trip.

He went down to the stable to put on his witcher armor, mastercrafted and compounded wolf school pieces with some little modifications. As silent and cautious as possible, Jamys walked back to the town square, trying not to catch Shani's attention. His armor would make her suspicious.

Jan waved friendly when he saw Jamys entering his shop. "Hey Jamys, I finished with your swords, and I must admit it was a pleasure. They are excellently forged and you took great care of them during the years. You can come back whenever you want, I'm sure we will always agree on a reasonable price for my service."

Jamys inspected his swords intensely and was more than satisfied with Jan's work. He was just a Journeyman but obviously very skilled with his hammer. "Thank you, you did very good work." After paying the negotiated price, he left the shop to find the entrance to the sewers. In the middle of the market square he saw the local well. That might be an option. Jamys approached the walled and round tunnel to see if he could enter here. It was dark and his witcher eyes were of good use again. The ground wasn't too deep down and he could easily jump from here, caring about exiting could be done later. At a pinch he could follow the stream of sewage to the exit pipe. With a good momentum over the little wall he jumped down, expecting the wet ground and crouching to cushion the blow of the impact.

Jamys blinked to adjust his pupils to the sudden darkness. The sounds of the city were dimmed and the lapping of the water gave the situation a new background noise. There were two tunnels leading away from the well. One in western direction to the harbor and one to the south-east, in direction of the academy. It promised to be more successful because it led him deeper into the city centre from where he could investigate better.

The smell of dirt, feces and drowners' nests with rotting carcases of rats was dominant in the air. He walked slowly in southern direction using his senses to keep track of the nest. Even if he wouldn't find anything useful nearby the drowners, at least he would do the city a favor with eliminating this trouble. Trying not to attract the monsters' attention he used the edge of the tunnel, where the water couldn't reach, hence his steps were silent and not to hear until it was too late.

After a short while, his witcher medaillon started to vibrate and he could hear the burble and rattle of the drowners. Standing still and concentrating, Jamys tried to count how many there were. About six or seven yet relaxed monsters walked around their nest and enjoying a decaying feast. He drew his silver sword and his predator instincts immediately converted him mentally into combat mode. The two greater Chernobog and Dazhbog runestones started to glow and bathed Jamys' face in a crimson gleam. He bent the index and little finger of his left hand in preparation to cast the Igni sign, his favorite and most skilled combat magic.

The group of monsters were only 5 steps away and haven't noticed him so far. He made three more steps and cast the powerful Igni firestream on a group of three drowners, who were ablaze immediately, screeching and running around in panic. Instantly Jamys swung his sword in a wide and strong bow to finish with the drowner standing closest to him. The hit was perfectly placed and the head of the monster drew a high curve in the air after it was cut off with a clean stroke.

He rolled to the opposite side of the little chamber without losing his typical combat tension. As soon as Jamys stood upright again, he bent his left middle finger to cast a telekinetic wave towards the left enemies forcing them to fall on the ground, laying there in immovability. He made a short but high jump to dig his silver sword into the chest of one of them to kill it right away. Followed by the same effective action for a second one. One of the other drowners gave a last desperate burble in his death struggle while he flatlined. Jamys could sense the furious heartbeat and the smell of fear of the remaining monsters. One of them attacked him with an aggressive shriek, running towards him fastly. Jamys crouched under it away not forgetting to kick off its legs to bring him down another time.

Again he cast Igni to set the last three drowners on fire which took one of them out directly. His glowing sword moved like an expansion of his right arm cutting one of his burning enemies in half and taking another monstrous life. After one last neat roll through the area he turned and pierced the final drowner in its back.

Jamys took a deep breath and reviewed the scene of battle. Seven dead monsters and their nest laying in a small chamber of the sewers. He went to destroy the nest quickly with a dancing star, then he checked the remainings for useful loot like monster parts and maybe stolen or lost goods. Jamys found saliva, bones and a tongue from dead drowners and some coins that might have fallen into the well. After he took all of it, he also scavenged the carcasses being lucky as well.

Fortunately on the one hand there weren't any traces of Mikesh, Lina or any other human in the monster area, on the other hand that didn't help them to make a step forward. Just to be sure he examined the whole chamber with his senses for anything that could help, but besides dead rats, excrements and what he left over of the drowners by himself, nothing was here.

With a deep sigh he sheathed his sword again to continue his exploration of the tunnels, heading further south. It was unsatisfying for Jamys that nowhere during his journey he found anything he was interested in. A sidearm of the tunnels was clearly used as secret hideout and store for smugglers, the location was chosen cunningly far enough from the harbor, therefore no drunken sailor would find it accidentally. Jamys decided to take the western direction when he arrived at an underground fork. According to his sense of direction, it would lead him to the southern area of the docks. He could already hear the smooth rhythm of the waves at the Pontar shore. Unfortunately his expedition wasn't as successful as he hoped for, that conclusion caused a peevish feeling.

 **10**

Jamys left the tunnel underneath the Western Gate, grateful for the fresh breeze that blew softly in his face. Nightfall was about two hours away and he wanted to wash away the smell and the dirt from the sewage so he walked to Shani's stable with fast steps. Ten minutes later he got rid off his chest armor and his swords. His trousers, boots and gloves followed then, so he was standing next to Grime just in his undergarment. "You will take care of my stuff, won't you old boy?" he gently clapped Grime's neck but closed the door properly when he left the small shack. The air was fresh but not cold yet and he enjoyed the wind on his bare skin.

The first step in the cold waters of the Pontar were brisk and he began to run a few steps till the water was deep enough for him to swim, he took a deep breath before diving into the flat waves and letting the water stream alongside his firm body. Jamys broke through the water surface and gasped for air after long moments under water. His hands spread the water deeper through his dark hair to get rid of the smell and the dirt. The smooth sunlight of the early evening let the water drops on his slightly haired chest sparkle. He made some steps towards the shore and wrang out the remaining water from his hair. He felt refreshed and energized for new thoughts and deeds.

Back on the sandy shore Jamys glanced Shani leaving her position on the windowsill in the private chambers of her house quickly. That clearly meant that it was time to join her again and confess his not very successful excursion to the underground.

Jamys combed his hair and got dressed in his trousers and the light linen shirt again. His belongings were on his arm to be stored in the house for the night. Some moments before he reached the door, he could smell something delicious, maybe roast meat or a solid stew. Shani opened the door before he even arrived with an upset expression on her face.

"Look who honors me with his presence again. It's my good friend Jamys, who told me his plans for the day in every detail." she said sarcastically.

She was angry with good reason. But he wanted to calm her down. "Good evening, milady. I was out to experience an adventure of which I can tell you an exciting story in front of the cozy fireplace."

"It's not funny Jamys! I was worried about you."

"You were seriously worried about _me_? Are you aware that I'm a witcher?" They both went inside and took their seats on the round table.

"Yes a hundred things could have had happened to you! For instance: Caught by the city guards, lost in the city or poisoned and abducted by a lusty whore."

Jamys had to laugh so bad. "Hey I can imagine worse things than the thing with the whore."

"Could you please stop making fun of me?"

"Alright, I'm deeply sorry Shani for leaving you unannounced for a while."

"I will see if I can forgive you." but her facial features softened already a little bit. "However, what did you do? I mean before you tried to attract one of said whores with your interlude down at the Pontar."

"Oh good, you noticed, that saves me the trouble of convincing you of my superior body."

She smirked with a teasing look in her eyes: "I've seen better but keep explaining yourself."

"Ouch that really hurt my feelings, Shani. Anyhow, I was getting rid of the sewer-smell down there. After I picked up my swords, I decided to explore the tunnels beneath the city a little bit. Admittedly without success, I didn't find any traces of Mikesh or Lina."

"But that's a good thing, it means they are not dead. At least as far as we know, right?"

"You're right, but it also means we aren't a step closer to find them."

"There you are wrong, while you were fooling around today I got possible information about Lina."

"You did? Tell me about it, please."

"A citizen called Clara visited me today, not knowing that my office was closed. But she only wanted to buy a special oil, so I sold it to her and - as it's courtesy - chatted a bit. She told me about a group of travelling artists who set up their camp not far from the city. Clara told me, that she visited one of their performances with her family and that her son spotted a girl that looked very similar to Lina. Clara knows that I'm concerned about Lina's disappearance, so she wanted to let me know."

"How did he notice Lina? And dared to mention it to his mother?"

"A young pretty whore inspires the common talk of the town a lot."

"Fair enough. Sounds interesting and I'd say we should pay a visit to the artists. We take Grime so we can kill two birds with one stone."

Shani's lips were pressed on each other but she nodded. She stood up and walked to the fireplace where she stirred in a kettle with the good smelling meal. "I wasn't sure when you'd come back and if you'd be hungry then, so I made a simple pork stew." Jamys was touched, that although she was upset, Shani cooked a meal for them. He stood up as well and walked towards the fireplace, the heat greeted his face from the silently cracking fire. Standing so close by her side, he felt the urge to touch her, but he resisted. The light of the fire painted a beautiful pattern on her face and her hair looked like glowing flames.

"Thank you very much Shani, I really appreciate it. And please, I'm really sorry for leaving you today, but I didn't want you to be in danger and believe me it wasn't cozy down there."

"I know, I've been there a couple of times."

"Really? How do you deal with the drowners?"

"You think witchers are the only ones using alchemistic bombs?"

"Touché. Let's make a deal: I will always take you with me if you promise me to always follow my commands when the going gets rough, alright?"

"That sounds good. Agreed."

She took his hand in hers to shake it, sealing the deal. It was the first time, that she touched his skin directly and he felt his nerves reacting with pleasant impulses. She gave him one of her stunning smiles and lingered in the touch longer than usual. While he got lost in her gorgeous green eyes he realized how beautiful she was. Jamys needed to break the silence or he would stare at her for another eternity.

He asked suggestively: "Hey Shani, while we are already at renegotiating deals-"

"You will stay in the stable, you can think about your behavior and how lucky you are, that I forgave you." She dissolved the - at least for him - enchanting moment, taking her hand and eyes away from him and continuing the preparation of the stew over the fire without anger.

 **11**

 _His eyes were closed. The soft skin felt delicate under the touch of his rough hands. She moved smoothly, almost like a liquid layer of velvet while she was laying next to him. He caressed her neck and shoulder with his left hand while his lips discovered the lower parts of her aroused face. She pushed the small weight of her body strongly against him. An action that thrilled him more than necessary to tempt him. His lips drew a trail of lust down her neck. While covering her throat with kisses he could feel her heart beating fast and her blood running hot and wild in her veins. All his composure was needed for pulling himself together and for not letting his predatory needs take over. It was a fine line he walked between losing and keeping self-control. Her hoarse moaning lingered in his ears like a demanding echo, he lost his rag and only one thought was left in his mind: He wanted her. Now. Taking her like a wild animal. He enfolded her in his arms to feel her ardent longing for him more intense. The heat of her body leaped over to his own and he pressed his face into her tousled hair. She whispered his name faintly with her yearning voice, dedicating her body to him entirely. "Jamys", she surrendered to him freely. Straightaway he lost control over himself completely. He turned over and buried her under his heavy weight, spreading her legs to take her like a willing prey. He wanted her so bad, his hardness demanding its release. At the very moment when he took one last deep breath before giving it to her unrestrainedly, her feminine scent - mixed with herbs and citrus - rose in his face. He opened his eyes._

The day was bright with sunlight already. Jamys was confused: How long had he slept? And when was the last time he had such a vivid dream? Or a dream at all? He needed some moments to find back to reality. While rubbing his eyes with a silent growl in his throat he tried to get a clear mind again. Apparently he also slept longer than usual, which didn't matter today, because they decided last night, that they would leave after midday to visit the artists' camp for their performance. With a diversion to enjoy a little ride on Grime.

Jamys sat up on his sleeping place, placing his elbows on his knees. His head hung between his shoulders trying to chase away his dream. Grime neighed softly while turning his neck towards Jamys, expecting a little treat. The witcher looked back at his horse soothing: "My apologies, old boy. But I promise that today won't be your disadvantage. I'm sure you miss the grassy meadows as much as I do. We should just make sure that Shani enjoys the ride as well." Grime proded Jamys' shoulder gently.

"Spoken like a true cavalier!" He was slightly dazed because of his dream, that he didn't pay attention to Shani approaching the stable. Jamys focussed friendly upon her.

"I told you already that I'm a cavalier on his quest helping a damsel in distress."

"Ah yes, I remember: You said that after you subtly suggested me to make it up in a - let's call it - more physical way. Very gallant indeed." Her leering was promising. "Good morning you two. Well should we pack some light baggage for the day and start our little adventure today?"

"Shit, how late is it already?" he asked ashamed.

"Not that late, but I thought we could skip breakfast today and rather take some food for a dining out. That way we could ride a longer distance."

"If you trust yourself a longer ride, count me in!"

As decided they prepared one of the saddle bags with food and a blanket. Shani changed into more suitable clothes for a ride. Jamys put on his complete armor and swords, just a witcher habit, always being prepared for a possible combat incident.

How it was best for an untrained rider, Shani was sitting in front of him in the zerrikanian saddle. Grime walked with a steady cadence through the streets and Shani seemed to be more relaxed than Jamys expected. As they left the city through the Novigrad Gate her tension increased.

"Everything alright, milady?"

"Yes, but please don't gallop as soon as we pass the bridge. Apropos, do you have a destination to our excursion in mind? My planning didn't include that tiny unimportant detail." She tried to cover her tension with light conversation.

"So, I haven't been in this region for a while, but I have a nice place in mind actually. I just hope it's still nice after all." The bridge was divided in two sections. Grime walked on the second one, gently directed by Jamys' stable grip. He whispered "Shh calm down."

"Grime seems to be calm enough, if you ask me."

"That's why I was talking to you."

"I _am_ calm!" she scolded.

Jamys leaned forwards, so his face was next to her right ear. He whispered: "Careful, Grime doesn't like pipy noises."

She lowered her voice replying: "I am _not_ pipy."

They passed the last city guard and Jamys directed Grime on a path to northern hills rising in front of them. The path was narrow and lined with high grass and bushes. The neat rider clicked his tongue, commanding Grime to change to a smooth canter. Shani inhaled sharply and her body stiffened immediately. Jamys was impressed, she didn't let out any sound that could raise suspicion, that she was afraid. He didn't think less of her, just because she wasn't a riding talent. Growing up with witchers and horses, riding was a natural way of movement to him, but she grew up in the academy with books instead horses.

The curvy trail led them deeper and deeper into the hills passing tranquil nature and blooming smell. As time passed, Shani became a little more relaxed. He could feel, that she tried to adjust Grime's pace and rhythm with her body. Fully concentrated she - unfortunately - couldn't pay attention to the lovely surrounding. Jamys enjoyed the nice wind and the silence after the short time in Oxenfurt. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with fresh air.

Suddenly his senses were alarmed. The yet quiet growling of a pack of wolves and the light pawsteps reached his ears and the smell of their coat and urine marks followed only one moment later. Jamys pulled the reins, cautious to not hurt Shani, and commanded Grime to halt. With severity in his voice, making clear that he wasn't joking he asked: "Shani can you remember our deal from last night?"

She twisted her upper body slightly to catch a look in his face and asked a bit confused: "Of course. Why, what's wrong?"

He slid from the back of his horse, leaving Shani up there. "Listen, there is a pack of wolves approaching." Her eyes widened but she stayed calm. "You stay there on Grime, alright? The wolves are not a big deal for me, but you stay there. You got that?"

With a clear mind she asserted nodding: "I got that. Please be careful, I can't go back to the city without you. The riding-dilemma, you see?"

"I promise, that I won't leave you for long, milady." And with an endearing grin Jamys turned around, ready to face the pack.

He drew his heavy and long steel sword, mounted with a greater Devana and a greater Svarog runestone, with his right hand and saw the vanguard of the wolves shooting up from the edge of the grove ahead. His fangs willing to pierce the witcher's throat, the beast flew towards him. With a fast and safe jump back he made the wolf miss his goal. One powerful stroke of his sword to the front was enough to cut through the wolf's throat easily.

Jamys checked the area in his back with a short look, assuring that Grime stayed calm yet. This being done, he made a couple of strong and fast steps away from Shani on his reliable stallion, bringing the centre of the battle further from her. Not one moment too late. The pack broke through the covert and tried to attack him all at once. With a well-timed Quen-sign from his left hand, he protected himself from the several sharp claws and jaws. The energy of the movements clashing onto the shield with short time lags, forced it to dissolve in a small but effective explosion. All of the wolves were slinged a step away from the focused witcher. Jamys didn't lose any time and pierced one of his furious enemies to the ground. Pulling his sword out of the fresh cadaver, he quickly chose his next victim.

With a smooth roll towards the grove, taking away the attention from Shani, he also put the pack off of his unprotected wings. As Jamys stood up, a wolf managed to bite his stretched sword arm, but was beheaded by the witcher instantly without effort. He didn't even notice the little injury, he was deeply in his concentrated rage. Jamys voice formed a deep and grim grumble. His eyes focussed on the alpha leader, a grey and enormous wolf staying in the back of the skirmish. A quick bending of his left middle finger and his hand casted the Aard sign to release a light telekinetic wave in direction of the remaining wolves.

One step of Jamys was enough to break the distance and push the sword deeply in the chest of the leading wolf. His rib cage cracked under the force of the fighting witcher. The fate of the two victims left was sealed. Without the alpha, they didn't have any commands so they turned tail and took flight in direction of the grove. He let his sword fall on the ground. Then a versed grasp of Jamys on his back to take his crossbow happened in the blink of an eye.

He aimed at the wolf running away faster and shot a lightning bolt in the beast's head. His breath slowed down while he nocked another bolt in his bow. Focussing on the shot, he was confident that it would hit the target. A second and nonetheless impressive shot took away the last beastly life.

Finally releasing his body from the tension of the short combat and the stress of the responsibility for Shani, he stood there one moment longer than necessary to calm down his predator instincts, starring in the distance. Like switching between two sides of a coin, he changed to the caring part of his personality and turned around. His eyes searched for Shani. Jamys saw her sound and safe, sitting on Grime with her hands grabbing the horse's mane gently but firm. Her fascinated eyes lingered on him with recognition. He returned her gaze with a bold smile on his face.

 **12**

Jamys pulled himself up with his hands on Grime's saddle. Taking his place behind her again to continue their little journey. While Grime initiated a slow pace on his command, he caressed Shani's right arm. She cringed slightly when his hand touched her. He forced himself to keep going with the soothing gesture. After an instant she laid her left hand on his and pressed it softly. Remaining in this intimate touch, she spoke reverently: "That was really impressive, Jamys. I either forgot how skilled witchers are, or Geralt isn't as sublime as you are."

He felt moved and amused at the same time, if she would know how much more capable he could become. "Thanks. But there are not many people who are better than the White Wolf, and I for sure don't belong to them, believe me. So you're no longer afraid that a lusty whore could abduct me?"

"You're terrible!" she said while laughing loudly. "But joking aside: Thank you, I saw that you drew them away from us."

"Horses are expensive these days. And I'm fond of Grime."

"Lucky me to be with him." He could hear the smile in her voice. After some moments had passed she began talking again, with concern in her voice: "But I saw that you got a wound, I will examine you when we arrive at our destination."

"It's not that bad, no need for your medical help."

"It will leave a scar most probably, if you don't let it be treated."

"And another one for my collection. Lusty whores like a big scar collection, by all accounts."

"Bless my heart! I've never should have mentioned that in the first place."

The rest of the ride went peacefully and Shani even relaxed after the encounter with the wolf pack. Obviously Grime seemed less frightening in the eye of real danger. Jamys directed Grime in decent pace, over small paths, higher and higher in the hills. Finally they arrived at the ruins of "Est Tayiar" when the sun stood in its peak. The beautifully decorated pillars and arches reached some feet in the air and testified of ancient times.

"Oh this place looks really lovely!" Shani stated with awe in her voice. Jamys slid off Grime smoothly and offered her a helping hand to do so as well. She took it and one moment later she was standing next to him, still admiring the ruins.

He joined her and beheld the remainings of the elvish city. "The name is 'Est Tayiar' and it's the remaining ruins of an old elven city. Built from a long lost culture. The ruins still stretch for miles in the underground. What we can see here - on the surface - supposedly was a shrine or a sacred site."

Ivy and other plants covered a big amount of the surface of the stones, but it gave the place a specific magic and beauty. The wind got up and flew through the area, the trees swayed softly back and forth. Shani said smiling: "I can almost see the elegant elvish ladies promenade here, with long and delicate dresses and beautiful arranged hair. Well done! A very nice place."

"I'm glad you like it, it's far from the main roads but not too deep in the forests. In short, perfect for a witcher's night camp."

"With or without company?" he saw that, the moment she said it, she wanted to take it back.

"Oh snap, Shani! How can you think that I'd spend the night without my good companion?"

Petting Grime's neck and leering at Shani with contrived dismay. She looked relieved and asked: "Be that as it may, aren't you hungry?"

"There is the perfect place for lunch with a great view of the Pontar Valley, Oxenfurt and - if we're lucky - even Novigrad." he pointed at a meadow atop of a cliff with the described view. Jamys allowed Grime to graze around the ruins without being tied. He deserved that after the time in the stable.

They were sitting on the blanket, enjoying the view and the beautiful nature around them and eating the plain but great food Shani packed, when she remembered to look after his wound.

"Jamys can you please take off your chest armor so I can look at it better?"

"Once again, it's not necessary. I'm wearing a mastercrafted witcher armor and I was attacked by a bloody wolf, not a chort!"

"Can we negotiate another deal? You allow me to examine all your wounds."

"What do _I_ get in return?"

"My medical treatment."

"Not very convincing. Coming back to the sleeping situation-"

"Dear me! No." She screamed while laughing. "I could allow you to use my bathroom-"

"Deal!"

"Little peacock here, am I right?" She smiled and gesticulated him to take off his armor.

"I just don't want to smell worse like that pack of wolves of some moments ago - after mating season." Jamys took off his gloves and his weapon straps. He opened the buckles of his chest armor and took it off quickly revealing his bare chest and arms. Many scars covered his upper body, in different sizes and degrees of fading. She looked at him with a professional gaze and shook her head. "Some of those wounds were unnecessary to become scars. However let me see the new wound. Alright, nothing too serious." His eyes focused at her, telling her a friendly 'Told you so'.

"I have a good oil that'll help to prevent infections." She grabbed the saddle bag and took out a little bottle with oil. When she opened it, a sweet scent of camomile waved in his nose. She dabbed a few drops on the slightly bleeding bite marks with her gentle and experienced fingers.

"I think your scent is rather pleasant."

"Like what?"

"A mix between well-oiled leather, humid soil and smoke from cozy fireplaces. It's actually an appealing scent."

Every urge inside him demanded to take Shani's face in his hands and kiss her inviting soft lips. She was still treating his wound, covering it with a little patch, and Jamys didn't want to scare her off, although she didn't appear to be shy or very reserved. But there was something indeterminable lingering between them and he wasn't the type of guy who forces himself on a woman.

"Your scent is spicy herbs, sweet citrus and stunning woman, if you'd like to know." She looked up and her eyes - pretty illuminated in the sunlight - met his.

"I wasn't aware of that."

"So we both learned something new about ourselves today."

"Indeed. I'm done for that matter. You can put your armor back on."

"Thank you for your excellent service, milady."

"My pleasure, my brave cavalier." Both smiled and enjoyed the view over the valley and the green meadows for a while, engaging in a interesting talk about the ruins and what Shani could tell about the history of Oxenfurt. After that they shared a deeply comfortable silence.

 **13**

The camp was surrounded with a few heavy wagons and a light carriage, located near golden corn fields, right at the shore. Even from a good distance they could hear the voices and instruments of the artists, playing and singing a joyful song with a perfect cadence for a vibrant dance. The afternoon was sliding into the evening already when Grime arrived at the site with Shani and Jamys on his back. Her tension went away almost completely during the ride back towards the Pontar.

The group had obviously a very varied kind of performance. Jamys could spot a fire-eater, a contortionist and a knife thrower practicing while the music group just finished with their song. Neither hide nor hair of Lina. The female singer - surprisingly an older woman - descried them first and came closer with a friendly expression, including a big grin, on her slightly fined face. "G'day folks. You're early for our late-night performance. However, welcome. The fee is 40 coppers for each of you. The steed can watch for free."

Jamys got off Grime and helped Shani to join him, then answered the woman: "Good day for you as well. We will attend your performance gladly, but we have another reason to be here. We're looking for a young girl named Lina. Maybe you know about her whereabouts?"

Shani added: "She is seventeen years old, half a head smaller than me, flaxen-haired with light grey - almost white - eyes. I haven't seen her for while and I'm worried about her. Can you help?"

The older woman focused upon Jamys, apparently wary about his intentions. His looks were everything but trustworthy so he decided to try reassure the woman. Starting with pointing out the obvious. "My name is Jamys, and I'm a witcher. Shani, my friend here, contacted me to help her investigate the disappearance of Lina. I don't want to harm her at all, I'm just here if the situation escalates."

"I see, thing is: We, here in our group, don't pry in each others affairs. Lina joined us some time ago, if it was up to me you can talk to her. But it's her decision." Shani gasped for air. "Thank goodness! She is here, oh we found her! Please tell us where we can find and talk to her."

"Lina is out and about. But she'll be back tonight. You can easily attend our show." Jamys gave the woman a crown. "Thanks and the rest is for your troubles. When will the show start?"

"In around two hours, I will save you good seats in the front."

He took Grime's reins and looked at Shani, uncertain what to do now. "What should we do in the meantime? Two hours is too short to go back to Oxenfurt."

"Good question. Hmmm would you mind if we visit a farmer who lives nearby? I could check on his wife, she's pregnant with her first baby. They're living in walking distance."

"Good grief Shani, you really want to prove me what I already know: You're a good-hearted person, caring for people and I'm a bastard, scaring them off."

"Of course not, you are a _cavalier_ , scaring people off." Another of her stunning smiles appeared on her face.

"As long as scaring off people brings you joy, I agree with it."

They started walking, Jamys holding Grime's reins and Shani directing the way.

"Well, such as the effect you had on Slavko."

"I beg your pardon?" She laughed.

"He is almost filled with terror, because of you, because he can't handle the competition with a witcher."

"Competition? Don't tell me he's jealous."

"Exactly that."

"That was, what your little private talk was about?"

"Indeed, he confessed his deep love and honest intentions, but said he wouldn't fight you for me, because he could only lose." What an idiot.

"Let me get this right, he thought that you lost your heart to me, and you didn't correct him?" he was quite amused and Shani grinned.

"Can you imagine? In the heat of the moment I completely forgot." She said while gaping, pretending to be shocked.

"Alright, but why were you upset, when we walked home then?"

"Because he informed me, that if I would get rid off you by myself, I could get back to him anytime."

Jamys laughed loudly. "Bloody hell! That's what I call a hopeless romantic and true hero." She joined his laughter.

A short while later they arrived at the farm and Shani checked the health of the mother-to-be. Jamys could hear her talking about the progress of the baby and the general situation in her household. Jamys didn't want to bring discomfort to the woman, so he stayed outside the little cottage relaxing and waiting.

He thought about Lina and why she joined the artists. The life of a traveller wasn't easier compared to a whore's life for sure. Mainly in these times. Neither Shani nor Slavko imagined why Lina could want to leave the city. It was odd, she couldn't offer her services as a prostitute around the camp site. Usually travelling artists insisted on not mixing their business with those of whores. Shani was a very trustworthy and kind person, hence Lina surely would have opened up at least to her about her plans or dreams. The pieces didn't fit together, but soon they would find out more about her. If she wanted to talk with them.

Perfectly on time they arrived back at the camp, hoping to meet Lina. Unfortunately she hadn't returned to her new companions yet. The place was crowded with people and their voices flew over the area.

"Alright, you paid for first row seats, so I would suggest that we attend the show then." Shani said with disappointment. The old woman waved at them, as soon as she noticed their comeback. After taking care of Grime, they were placed in the middle of the first row by the woman who said friendly: "Have lots of fun with our great artists."

Jamys didn't expect the performance to be that good, usually such varied shows weren't outstanding. Normally their advantage was the different kind of artists, not their quality. But, comped by the band, the knife-thrower and the contortionist, who combined their performances in a fast and exciting mix, started the evening already brilliantly. The applause was loud and thunderous. The musicians with the older woman, leading with her pretty voice, were the next item in the program. The songs alternated between different melodies and moods. For starter there was a humorous ode about drunken ladies, a grumpy king and a witty jester who won the princess' heart in the end. That caused a lot of laughters in the audience. Followed by the song they were practicing when Shani and Jamys arrived earlier this day. Some couples jumped from their benches and started to dance dashingly. Shani clapped the rhythm and tapped her feet up and down the ground. The little concert went on for some more songs.

The last track was a bittersweet interpretation of the relatively new song named 'Wolven storm'. Geralt and Yennefer, mainly their difficult love story, were the inspiration for the sad love song. Only comped by a lute, the singer's voice waved over the crowd and brought tears the eyes of a few people. Her voice was surprisingly beautiful and clear. Shani's eyes got dreamy and melancholic as the chorus repeated a last time in the end:

" _The wolf I will follow into the storm_

 _To find your heart, it's passion displaced_

 _By ire ever growing, hardening into stone_

 _Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep"_

It was a sorrow song with poetic lyrics, and Jamys felt that it touched his heart too. If Geralt knew the song about him and Yen? After a short break with time for everybody to dwell on their thoughts, they continued playing music with a lower pitch. The final was reserved for the fire-eater and it was an amazing show. The tall guy with the bare chest was a true master of his art. The fire beamed into the clear and dark night sky and illuminated the stage.

When the show ended, Shani and Jamys stood up to join the applauding crowd. Some of the people yelled some cheering sounds and punched their fists in the air.

Shani let her eyes wander around, searching for Lina. Jamys vision was way better, even at night so he gazed over their surroundings. Near one of the wagons, in the darkness stood a small female shape. He pointed unobtrusively with his finger in the direction leading Shani's attention there.

She followed his hint and discovered the shape as well. "Could be her. I'm not sure."

"We should find out then."

"Jamys, I guess it's better if I go alone at first. I'm glad we found her, I don't want to lose her again and I'm her friend."

"I understand, not every woman can deal with a cavalier."

"That's the spirit. Please don't be mad, I'm back in no time." She left him with a warm glance.

 **14**

Jamys went to look after Grime and waited for Shani coming back from her conversation with Lina. He was curious what she would find out and if the information would be helpful for finding Mikesh. Petting the neck of his stallion firmly, he hummed the melody of 'Wolven storm', it obviously got stuck into his ear. He tilted his head and creaked his neck to release tension from his vertebras. The audience thinned out noticeable and most people headed back to the city slowly. The one or other couple decided to go on a little erotic adventure in the bushes and Jamys could hear blissful kissing and giggling nearby. The night was warm and enjoyable, so it was natural for newly enamoured young people to share some endearment and pleasure.

Shani approached alone with light steps. It was obvious that she wanted to go home and talk about it there and he didn't want to object to her. "Let's go home and we talk there. Agreed?"

"Alright, milady. Should we try gallop this time?"

"In the darkness? Isn't that dangerous?"

"My vision is nearly as good at night as it is in daylight. And Grime trusts my commands completely."

"Ah what the hell, alright!"

Grime galloped fast but safe over the narrow path leading to the city. Jamys held the reins bow-taut with a firm grip and leaned forward, forcing Shani to bend over the horse's neck. He felt her dainty body under his chest and her short hair tickled his cheeks. The wind moved alongside them as they rode through the night. Her body was tense but her breath went steady.

After a short while they passed the Novigrad Gate, through which they left earlier this day. Jamys commanded his stallion to slow down and he released Shani from her bowed position. While trotting over the town square he spotted Slavko and the other sailors in front of the pub. A knowing leer slid over his face and he wrapped his right arm around Shani's waist, feeling her becoming stiff immediately. "Just go with it please." he whispered while he nestled his face in the left curve of her neck. She gasped and he could hear the blood rush in her jugular. Shani lifted her left arm and pulled Jamys' head closer to her. A deep moan left his throat as he could feel her succumbing to his move, even if it was just in pretence.

He pulled her upper body closer to his chest while she tilted her head a little to grant him better access to her neck. Struggling for keeping Grime under his control, he felt the urge in his lower body reacting to her. Aware that this went beyond what he intended, his eyes searched for Slavko as they passed 'The Alchemy'. His facial expression screamed consternation and perplexity. Mission accomplished. Gently he pulled his head out of Shani's grasp, however she snuggled herself onto his chest in comfort.

The arousal decreased while he took back control over his senses and body. They walked around the last curve, Shani still close to him. Grime stopped in front of her house and she glided off of the horse and away from Jamys without help.

"That will be the most discussed thing by midnight in 'The Alchemy' without doubt." she stated.

"I'd apologize for assailing you like that, but I'm not _really_ sorry."

"A little vengeance for Slavko's behaviour, wasn't it?"

"Also. I'll care for Grime, drying and rubbing him. The ride was good, but if I don't do it now, his hide will be sticky tomorrow. I'll come back to you when I'm done, alright?"

"Do you need a hand?"

"You can freshen up from the long and adventurous day if you like to."

"Balderdash! I help you, so we're done faster and we both can freshen up. Successively of course. I didn't forget the new arrangement, you using the bathroom. Even if it's actually more a bath corner."

"Alright I surrender to your trenchant argument."

Jamys unsaddled Grime adeptly and Shani started rubbing the black horsehide with a brush, resulting in dry and clean fur. The witcher cleaned the hooves with a stick to get rid of chunks of dirt which would bother his stallion at night. They were working together and after no time, both headed back to the house.

After entering Shani lit some candles and started the fireplace. Jamys took a seat at the table watching her. She joined him one moment later, sitting down with a sigh.

"Well, my talk with Lina. I must admit It was weird. She assured me that everything is fine with her and that she left Oxenfurt on free will. She wants to join the group and travel the country."

"You don't believe it?"

"Not at all. She was odd, seemed to be haunted or rushed somehow. It's hard to explain. Lina said she was grateful for my concerns, but that it wasn't necessary. However, her look was terrible as well, neglected and pale. Her hair hasn't seen a brush for quite a while and her skin looked pasty. The group will stay at that site for a couple more days, according to her she'd appreciate me visiting her again. Alone."

"Naturally."

"I'm glad and relieved that she is alive. But I don't know, there is something behind it."

"I agree, how you described Lina the first time differs to how you describe her now. Did you explain why you were looking for her?"

"Yes and that was the strangest part… When I mentioned Mikesh and La Voisier she was frightened and shocked. But she pretended to not even knowing them or what happened."

"I would like to talk to her actually."

"I try to convince her, but I can't promise anything. The fire-eater stood nearby us and seemed to watch out for her, in a truly caring kind of way."

"At least she has people taking care of her around."

"Indeed, but I'm sure you would find out more. How about going there again together, and I try to bring you together?"

"We don't have much options, so I agree that it's the best chance we have."

"So that's settled. Tomorrow we try to close up to Lina and then we chance our luck to enter the university hospital."

He nodded to confirm his agreement to the plan.

She asked: "Do you want to use the bath now? I can use it when you'll leave for the night."

"Actually I couldn't think about anything else since sealing that deal." he joked.

"Even a moment ago, crossing the town square?"

"Oh Shani, you bet!" She slapped his upper arm gently.

"If you'd be so kind to follow me?"

She walked up the stairs inviting him to follow. He stood up and climbed behind her but with a decent space. The second floor was divided in two parts. At the head of the staircase there was a room with bookshelves a table and a comfortable bench with pillows and blankets. Obviously the door on the right side connected this part with her sleeping room in which he suggested the bathroom.

"This is my studying and living room. Behind that door is my night chamber, including the bath corner." She talked proudly about her house, but without being presuming.

"You're inviting me into your sleeping room?"

"That's wishful thinking!" She laughed.

"The house had even a heating boiler installed when I moved in, it's a masterpiece of engineering! You can have hot water in the second floor, without carrying it upstairs in buckets."

She entered the smaller room and turned right approaching the copper tub behind the partition. Jamys followed her and marvelled at the metal device with pipes and a big kettle next to the tub.

"Can you explain me how it works?"

"Sure, you fill the counterpart to this device on the first floor with water. Then the fireplace heats it up till it vaporizes. The steam is transported through pipes and collected in this kettle. From here -" she pointed at the device "- you can pour it into the tub."

"Interesting."

"I agree. Right now, since I just started the fire, the water is only tepid."

"No problem, I'm used to cold rivers or lakes."

"Alright, have lots of fun, I will be next door, reading."

She left as told. Jamys undressed and put his armor on a chair standing in a corner, his boots and weapons on the ground. When only his undergarment was left he remembered something. "Shani? Can I use these oils here?" She yelled back: "Feel free, Jamys."

He chose a coltsfoot oil, poured some water from the kettle into the tub and added some drops of the tart-smelling oil in the almost warm water. Finally he got rid off the last piece of fabric and stepped into the big vat. The warmth of the water and the smell of the oil began to relax his muscles while moistening his skin. His head ceased on the edge of the tub and he closed his eyes in comfort while groaning satisfying.

Jamys let the pleasing water pour over his hair and face and unwinded, enjoying the moment. He scrubbed every part of his body and felt cleaner, hence better with every second. Shani was completely silent in the other room. He could hear, that she hadn't turned a page so far. With his deep voice he asked teasingly: "Shani? How's your book?"

She replied with a little stuttering: "Oh ahem, it's ahem great. Very interesting. How's your bath?"

"It's great as well, very refreshing."

"I'm glad that you're satisfied with your deal."

After a little pause he asked: "Hey talking about deals."

"Unbelievable, you don't ask _again_ , do you?"

"Maybe I do."

She sighed with a smile on her lips. "I'm seriously developing pleasure in rejecting you."

"That's odd, I didn't have that feeling when we passed Slavko tonight."

"Don't flatter yourself. The horse ride excited me, that's all." He grinned by imagining her blushing because of her lie. Apparently Shani really didn't want him here for the night. He had to accept that but it became harder and harder for him to resist her.

"Milady, I'm done with my personal care. I'll come out, passing by to leave for the night, with only trousers on if you can handle that."

"I've seen much worse already."

"Thanks." he whispered in her direction when he passed by, leaving a trail of his fresh scent.

Shani took an intense look on his body, sitting on the bench with a book on her lap.

"You're welcome. Good night, my cavalier."

"Good night, milady."

And with his armor, boots and swords on his arm he walked down the stairs, out of the main door and into the dark night.

 **15**

Jamys woke up normally without being chased by wild dreams this morning. Both - his body and mind - felt refreshed after the warm bath yesterday and the night's good sleep. It was short time before sunrise when he left the stable with Grime behind him, fully dressed, equiped and prepared.

They haven't talked about a specific time to start today's journey so he stood there not sure about what to do. It was late when he left Shani for the night, perhaps she was still sleeping. The dark and closed windows confirmed his thoughts.

"Jamys!" her voice waved over the river. He turned his head to find her location. She waved in a wide arch to attract his attention. Dressed in over-knee boots, black trousers and the green vest over the linen shirt, she stood there with a fishing rod. Considering to swim the short distance between them, he decided that this would scare off the fishes for sure.

He mounted Grime and with fast clopping he rode in direction of the Western Gate to leave the city. Jamys rushed over the bridge connecting Oxenfurt with the wide region of Velen. When he arrived at the edge of the forest beautifully covering the curve of the Pontar, Shani was sitting on a stone waiting and waving at him.

"Tell me, how do you do that? Being awake so early and looking so beautifully, milady?"

She smiled and replied: "Could ask you the same." There it was again, her sassy and forward flirting. But supposedly she would back off again if he would converge to much. Jamys wasn't used to such behaviour. The women he met were either shameless or reserved. Shani's ways were confusing to him and actually the back and forth was quite tempting to him.

He said overstated: "At the risk of repeating myself: I'm not an ordinary man. I'm a bloody witcher, with features beyond what you're used to in a man." he made a dramatic pause. "It's needless to say, that I'm _always_ good-looking." she laughed loud.

"I couldn't sleep last night to be honest, so I decided to do something useful."

"I see. Do the fishes bite?"

"Not really, obviously I am only able to attract a vain witcher."

"At least I know two witchers who are affectionate to you."

"So you think I'm in contention for Geralt?"

"Poor wolf, another woman increasing the amorous drama even more."

"Agreed, and I _really_ don't want to compete with Yennefer. Even if I could." she said with a strained tone.

Jamys sat down to her feet on the ground. Her legs were right next to him and the rod was pierced into the dirt. They both let their eyes rest on the calm and steady water surface in the breaking dawn. Becoming serious, he began the issue: "Shani, can I ask you something personal? But you can decline to reply of course."

"You want to know about Geralt and me?"

"Somehow. I can imagine some parts already, but it seems to be an issue to you. And I'm interested and maybe able to help."

She sighed heavily. "I tell you the short version. You can paint the details in the colors of your own imagination. Retrospectively it was my fault after all. Geralt and I met in Vizima, he had lost his memory and was on his quest hunting down Salamandra bandits. I was busy with all the diseases in the city but found time anyway to come closer to Geralt. But you know him, he is incommunicative. He never opened his heart to me, but I fell in love with him anyway - not deeply, but enough for getting my own heart broken." Shani stopped talking and he wrestled the urge to turn to her down.

She continued with a solid voice: "It wasn't a big tragedy, somehow I'm even glad that he sent you instead of him. Could have ended awkwardly."

"I'm sorry Shani." he said with his deep voice, trying to comfort her.

"I'm alright now, don't worry. I understand that he prefers Yen or Triss."

"I don't, they're both exhausting. In different ways, but exhausting nonetheless."

She laid one hand on his shoulder. His interpretation following, Jamys turned his head a bit to look up at her. Her eyes glanced stunningly down into his. The upright rod started to vibrate, indicating a fish at its very end. Shani jumped up the rock, grabbed the rod and reeled the fish in. The medium-sized carp was dancing on the line and she slayed the fish with a well-placed hit on its head.

"Gratulations! See? I'm not the only one attracted to you, milady."

Grime arrived back at the campsite two hours later with Shani and Jamys sitting comfortably on him. Shani adapted perfectly to the horse's motions by the time. She sat relaxed and almost joyful in front of Jamys and enjoyed the ride. Jamys commanded Grime to halt and Shani slid down on her own, not waiting for Jamys to help her this time. He followed one moment later, tying the reins on the lower branches of a tree nearby.

"I can see Lina sitting there near the carriage. Come with me, and be on your best behaviour, alright?"

"I try my best, I'll leave the lead to you."

They approached the young girl with slow but hearable steps, so they wouldn't give her a scare. Lina looked up, noticing Shani first with a smile, when her eyes fell on Jamys her expression - naturally - changed to fear. But that wasn't the kind of fear he was used to see. She froze in deadly terror and Shani noticed it as well. "Do you know her?" she whispered.

"Not at all. I don't know what's wrong." he replied silently.

Shani bent down to her, giving a warm and sincere embrace. But Lina's eyes were wide open, staring at Jamys. He suddenly felt the vibration of the little wolf medallion on his chest. What did that mean? He couldn't sense a danger nearby. Jamys was alarmed.

"Good morning Lina, how are you? I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Jamys. Jamys, this is Lina, the girl I told you about."

He tried his most endearing smile saying: "Good morning Lina. It's nice to meet you."

The girl finally seemed to get out of her rigidity.

"Hello." As advertised Jamys let Shani do the talking, while he tried to figure out the reason for the reaction of his medallion.

"Lina, I really don't want to force you to do anything, but please tell us what's wrong, we just want to help you. Are you injured or did anyone hurt you? Please don't lie to me, dear. I can feel that something is wrong."

"Shani, I told you yesterday and I will repeat it for your friend: I'm fine. I just don't want to stay in Oxenfurt anymore. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I thought you were happy here."

"I was, but now I'm not anymore."

"I see." Shani was at a loss. Maybe a different approach would work, he wanted to try.

"Lina, I can understand you. You are old enough to make your own decisions and discover the world. And those people seem to be kind and caring, so I wish you a safe and nice journey." Shani's jaw almost dropped, but he continued. "But you were just one piece of the puzzle. Can you tell us anything about Mikesh, the little boy that disappeared shortly after you? He is too young to be somewhere alone, not anything like you."

Lina's face turned paler and she swallowed nervously. "I don't know anything about him, why should I?" Jamys saw that she was lying. But why? And why did his medallion vibrate? It was odd.

"You know that I won't harm you? My swords are just for monsters, not for girls that just follow their dreams, maybe getting in trouble along the way."

When he said the word 'monster' she twitched slightly. Jamys noticed. "But I could help you getting rid of a monster, you know that?"

"I know what witchers do." With compassion in her voice, Shani said:

"We just want to assure you, that we can help you. If you need anything or if you just want to talk, you can always visit me."

"I know, thank you Shani."

"We leave you now. Have a nice day, and hopefully we see each other soon." Shani hugged her again caringly.

"Goodbye." came Lina's low voice.

Jamys nodded with a smile.

 **16**

Silently they rode back to Oxenfurt. Jamys waited till they were out of reach, so he could tell Shani about his medallion. "Shani I'm not sure yet what it means, but when I came close to Lina, my medallion vibrated."

"What does that mean?"

"It can be different things, usually it indicates monsters nearby. But it can also be initiated by a curse or dark magic. Sometimes it's even an ancient spell."

"So Lina could be cursed? She indeed looked pale and bloodless" Jamys expression twitched almost unseen.

"It's possible. She was scared to death when she saw me, clearly she realized I'm a witcher. The question is, if she is cursed, why would she be so scared of me?"

"Maybe she thinks witchers kill cursed people."

"That's no rumour I've ever heard. Normally people seek out for our help, when they get cursed."

"Do you want to tell me, she's a monster?"

"I just wanted to give you all details. Another thing I noticed: I'm absolutely sure, that she lied about Mikesh. She clearly knows him or what happened with him."

Shani stayed silent, thinking about his words. Jamys suddenly heard light footsteps approaching in their back.

"Someone is coming." he stated for Shani.

He pulled Grime's reins to turn him around to face the person following them. He was pretty sure, that it was Lina. A moment later they could hear her voice yelling: "Shani! Please wait! Shani! Witcher!"

Shani answered: "Lina we're here dear."

Both got off the horse again. Lina ran towards them with long and heavy steps. Heavy breathing, she arrived and tried to catch enough air.

"Shani…"

"Lina, please let us help."

"You can't help me. And certainly the witcher will kill me after I eased my conscience."

Jamys almost laughed. "Lina, nothing you did could be that bad. I don't kill anyone if not necessary."

"I heard you the first time. But I know that your codex or your oath or whatever doesn't allow you to let me live." Shani was confused.

Jamys smiled. "Lina, a witcher knows that not all monsters are dangerous or need to be killed. Even and - to be honest - mainly vampires."

Shani almost jumped when he said the last sentence. Lina slumped down to the ground in apathy. Shani was furious: "Jamys, it's not funny. Can't you see, how miserable she is?"

"I can."

Lina spoke under heart touching sobs: "But… How did you-" she looked up with tears in her eyes "Please I want to live, I don't want to die!"

Shani's confusion reached a new level. "Lina? What does that mean?"

Jamys didn't want to torture the young girl.

"Shani, your friend is a very rare higher vampire. Nothing more and nothing less. I just don't know why she is so scared of me. Lina, please get up and let's talk."

"You're serious? You won't kill me?"

"Even if I want, I couldn't. You're too powerful, no witcher could kill you. So please-" his hand stretched out for her, offering to help her getting up "-get up, come with us and tell us what's wrong and what you know about Mikesh."

"I didn't want this to happen. Please believe me. Shani… I'm so sorry."

Jamys wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and lifted the sobbing girl on his horse. He asked Shani if she could walk, she nodded with a little shock.

"Now tell me what happened, please." Jamys looked kindly over the table to Lina. They were sitting on the cozy benches in the second floor of Shani's house, everyone having a mug of hot mead in their hands.

Lina sighed deeply and started talking: "Where should I start? I guess this is what's interesting for you, Jamys: Roughly a month ago I was approached by man named Louis. I thought he was just a customer. Oh how wrong I was. He revealed to me, that he was a vampire too. He told me stories, that I didn't ask for. Stories that I didn't want to hear. About how superior we are, and that we shouldn't live amongst humans. That I'm a shame, for having sex with them. And how evil witchers are." she glanced at Jamys. "That they would kill us without showing mercy. It was terrible and I told him to leave me alone."

"What happened next?" Jamys asked patiently.

"Well, a few days later Louis visited me again in the harbor. He tried to convince me to leave the city with him. Otherwise he wanted to show me my and the human true nature."

Shani looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"I decided that it would be better to go to ground for a while. Little did I know, that's almost impossible to hide from a vampire, even for another vampire."

Jamys rather said than asked: "You're a young vampire, not that experienced in handling your powers. Still discovering what you are able to do."

Lina blushed, like a kid being caught while playing a prank.

"Indeed, in Skellige there are not many of us. However, Louis then showed me the difference between us and humans. Very remorselessly."

Realisation hit Jamys and Shani instantly.

"Mikesh!"

"Yes." Lina was undoubtedly heartbroken. "He… Louis killed the boy in front of my eyes and offered me his blood in a cup." She started to cry again. Shani was shocked.

"It's not your fault, Lina." Jamys felt sorry for the girl.

Under sobbing noises she replied: "I _am_ a monster, Jamys. That night Louis showed me what I really am. The boy died, because of me!"

After a while Shani said with a soft and gentle voice: "Lina, I know you, you are a good and kind person. You might be born a vampire, but you have the choice how you live."

"Is the professor from the academy also a victim of Louis?" Jamys asked.

"Yes, after he killed Mikesh I yelled at Louis. I insulted him and asked why he killed an innocent young boy. Then he told me, if I rather have old and wise playthings, he could arrange that."

"He then tried to attack La Voisier." Jamys concluded.

"Exactly, I don't know why he wasn't successful or where he is now, I just want to leave before anything else happens."

Shani was filled with sorrow when she asked Lina: "But Lina, why didn't you tell me or Jamys earlier? Why did you keep it to yourself?"

"Because Louis planted the thought of _us_ being the enemy in her heart. Clearly Lina never met a witcher before, she believed that I would try to kill her immediately." Jamys replied instead.

Lina nodded. "Please make it stop, I don't want more people to be harmed because of me."

"Shani, seems as it was a perfect idea to hire a witcher to assist you." Jamys said. "There won't be anymore victims. Well, one more victim apparently, either me or Louis." The two women both looked at him. Both worried about him and his survival, but each with a different reason behind it.

 **17**

For dominating the battle, Jamys wanted to prepare himself intensely and plan as many details as possible beforehand. But the situation cut both ways for him, he needed both - Shani and Lina - to attract Louis but he didn't want to put them in danger. The alternative was to wait for Louis' next move and simply react - unprepared and unexpected. But that wasn't the way of a witcher. The three of them discussed the possibilities the whole morning and in the end they agreed to a plan that they all could compromise on. Lina would go back to the camp for the night and say farewell to the artists and then coming back the next day to stay with Shan. Shani would allow her to drink her blood so Louis would feel Lina's intoxicated presence and approach sooner or later, Jamys already waiting to apprehend him.

He charged the women to be extremely careful while Louis was around. Although he wasn't absolutely sure about it, but Jamys assumed that the vampire might be a Katakan, a lower and less powerful variation - but still strong and highly dangerous. Louis' urge to convince Lina to join him was an indication of his weak nature. Vampires actually liked to live together but never begged like that. Perhaps Louis thought that Lina would be more like to get under his control because she was so young. Lower vampires sometimes inclined towards higher - and more powerful - congeners, hoping to get a share of their life.

All three of them had their plans for the day. Shani was up to visit Erren, to bring him the requested word of the fate of Mikesh. It wasn't an easy task but she knew him for a long time, hence wanted to go alone, assuming it to be best this way.

Lina would go back to the camp as discussed to stay the night, giving time to Shani and Jamys for their preparation and duties. Shani offered her to sleep at her house, but at night the risk of being approached by Louis unexpectedly was too high. After all, vampires were strongest at night.

Jamys wanted to blend a potion, based on an ancient recipe, named 'Black Blood'. It was the most useful equipment fighting a vampire, besides the witchers' tactics and skills naturally. It was inevitable to get hurt by the vampire, but the potion would turn Jamys' blood into a damaging poison for whoever came close to him. Drinking such poisoned witcher's blood would give torturing pain and agony to the opponent. Also he needed some ingredients for his blade oil to increase the damage that it would cause.

When Lina left them, she looked already better even though she was anxious about the situation. She hugged both - Shani and Jamys - for saying goodbye for now, promising to be back tomorrow morning. Not long after that, Shani left as well, carrying the heavy burden of delivering the bad news.

Left all alone Jamys began with his preparation. Taking the ingredients from Shani's reserves as she allowed him earlier. The recipe for the 'Black Blood' was complicated and he wasn't used to conduct it. Therefore it took him a while to complete it with good results. The oil for the blade was simpler and easier to produce, he used it every time he encountered a creature that belonged to the vampire specie. Jamys wasn't afraid or nervous, but he was concerned. If Louis wasn't a Katakan, but a high vampire then his chances to prevail decreased dramatically. They were impossible to kill and difficult to fight.

Additionally he was worried because of Lina and Shani. Whereas the young vampire was utterly capable of defending herself, her powers weren't fully developed yet. Clearly Louis didn't intend to hurt her in the first place. But Shani was a different issue. Undeniably was she brave and clever, but even for a trained and specialized combatant like himself, it was a challenge. She was in grave danger with Louis around, but necessary as decoy - unfortunately.

He finished the anointing of his long silver sword and decided that he should meditate for the rest of the afternoon till Shani would come back. Supposedly she needed another lecture about how she had to behave the next day. After all her blood could drive Lina in rage as well. Perhaps she wanted to talk about her visit in the 'Var Syrmauld' estate as well. So he kneeled down in the corner of Shani's private room, fold his hands into each other on his lap, closed his eyes and started to assemble his forces. Focussing his mind while liberate himself from all distractions.

When he opened his eyes again some hours later, Shani sat at her table staring into space with a cup of wine in her hand. The carp from the morning was roasted and arranged with bread on the table. "Good evening, milady." he swang his body up with dash while finding back to reality.

"Hello Jamys." she looked at him coming to her, sitting next to her right side at the table.

"How was it? What did Erren say? Are you alright?"

"Direful. Nothing much. No."

"I know Shani, I'm sorry, why didn't you let me accompany you?"

"It wouldn't have changed much. I still think it was more deserved to Erren, that I came alone. I don't know but I guess he already assumed that Mikesh was dead. However, he was heartstricken. When everything is over, I will visit him again. I mean, if I survive tomorrow." She scoffed sarcastically.

"I will make sure, that you survive." Jamys laid one arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Shani accepted his gesture while clinging to him. "Are you prepared for tomorrow?" He took the second cup from the table and drank from the sweet and heavy wine. "I did what I could and tomorrow I will move heaven and hell to put an end to Louis."

"I believe in you, you know that right?"

"Hopefully I can meet your demands."

"Just try to stay alive, please." She gave him a faithful smile.

After a little while she started to shift under his touch, Jamys assumed that the weight of his arm was too much for her so he lifted his arm to liberate her. Shani turned towards him, grabbing his arm to make it stay in its position. "Please stay like that, I just made myself more comfortable." Her body now sat more turned next to him, almost laying down on the soft bench and in his arms. He could hear her constant breath and her steady heartbeat. She laid her left hand on his middle, stating: "You're really strong, aren't you?"

"Job requirement, milady." Gently caressing the thin layer of linen covering his upper body, she examined the shape of his body with curiousity. He wanted to figure out how far she would allow him to go now, facing the danger to come. With a gentle kiss on Shani's head, her scent sneaked in his nose and started a warm and pleasant tingling in his guts. Neither did she back off nor did she show any other sign of rejection. Her hand even slid gently under the fabric of his shirt. When her hand touched his skin, Jamys felt the suspense her action caused in him. One of her fingers traced the biggest scar on his abs up and down. "How did you get this one?"

"Acting careless around an archgriffin. Eskel didn't expect me to survive that one actually."

She turned more in his direction and opened the strings holding the lower neckline of his shirt together. With fascinated eyes she surveyed his chest and upper body, joining the exploration with her fingers. Jamys admired her enticing beauty while he watched her carefully, all his senses sharpened from the meditation. Her delicate touch felt seductively. Shani pushed herself a little up, coming closer to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her.

When she kissed him with her tender lips, the action triggered the release of his inner wildness. Jamys concentrated all his efforts to not pounce on Shani. Clearly her intimacy was fragile and he didn't want to lose her because of his improvidence. Her hand moved at the side of his body pulling herself closer to him and she pressed her lips harder on his, opening them to encounter him ardently.

The pace of her heartbeat ran faster and wilder while she caressed his bare skin and kissed his lips, he left all control to her and it drove him wild to stay calm and to feel that she wanted him. Shani moved her lips from his and covered the slightly bearded cheeks of his face with little kisses. Her mouth came closer to his right ear and she whispered suggestively: "Maybe I could give in to you and your deal request."

His voice was deep and raucous when he replied: "Is that so?" Shani teased him with nibbling his earlobe.

"Uh-hu, but I want something in return."

"What could I offer in return, milady?"

Instead of an answer she kissed his neck and covered the area of his jugular with marks of her teeth. Her tongue licked slowly over his rough skin. Jamys could feel her breath becoming faster, meeting his skin. Shani wielded her leg over his lap and moved closer to him, sitting astride on him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her upper body deeper into his hot embrace. She grabbed his hair gently, tilting his head up. He gazed at her in desire and the look she gave him back was filled with craving and yearning.

"Please stay with me tonight, Jamys."

It felt like a punch in his mind, knocking his self-control unconscious. The wild and untameable predator took over control. The way she said his name, made him lose every reason or doubt he had left. He was done playing nice. He leaned forward, burying his face on her chest. Jamys put his hands under her thighs before he stood up, with her stuck on his upper body. Bearing her, he walked slowly towards her sleeping room. During their short walk, Shani took off his shirt entirely. As soon as his knees hit the bed frame, he lowered himself to lay Shani there. She started to unbutton her green vest to uncover the light shirt she was wearing underneath. Jamys removed her boots and took off her trousers with his hard grip, revealing her legs, long and delicate.

He made his way up while covering her skin with kisses and bites. His hand ran along her curvy shape, finally seizing her hips while his face lingered in her crotch. She grabbed his hair while he teased her with nestling his face between her legs without giving her all. Jamys wanted her. Her body was all that existed in that moment and all that mattered to him. He reared back and moved forward, pulling her undergarment down. He lowered himself down again, over her chest, bending one of his arm on each side of her body. Kissing her urgently, she moaned entirely lost in passion. His mind got submerged by an archaic kind of longing, he wasn't himself anymore. He was a slave to his needs and to her.

While he released her lips for a moment she used her chance to spark off his lust even more. "Take me now and take me hard, Jamys." he felt that she was holding back part of her delight. Jamys wanted to make her lose it all to him. Her voice clamouring him to give it to her was like adding fuel to his internal fire. She pushed her waist up, forcing her body to touch his. Her lips bitten, caused by arousal, and her eyes closed in rapture.

Jamys ripped her shirt apart and admired her firm and inviting breasts. His manhood was yet captured in his trousers and he got rid off them - together with his underpants - frantically. When Shani felt his hardness lurking between her legs she pulled him deeper - gave him a wild and wet kiss - just to turn him on his back. Sitting on his lap with her legs next to his strong and feral body.

She took vengeance by scratching his chest and abs with her fingernails without accommodating his arousal. She removed what was left of her garment to reveal her stunning body completely. He realized that she was the only salvation for his torture. Shani shifted her pelvis, demanding him to enter her. The deep and lustful moaning that left her mouth tore his reason down. It was the prove for him, that she was about to lose her resistance.

The rhythmical motion of her made his blood run wild and hot. Jamys grabbed her bottom hard, not caring that it would hurt her. The pain obviously was the key to the last bastion of her self-control. Shani crossed the border between sanity and collapsing her defense. She let her upper body fall down on his chest, delivering herself in his embrace. Jamys took his chance and turned Shani on her back. Finally gaining the upper hand over her and the necessary range for his motions, he took her arms over her head and pinned them down with his left hand. His right stroked over the side of her face, going down on her body. She surrendered herself to him entirely, watching him as he had it off with her.

After some intense and deep thrusts, her body bowed under him, pressing towards him. Begging for him not to stop, to even take her harder, she yelled out his name while her face convulsed in bittersweet relieve. The contraction of her insides made it impossible for him to hold on any longer. Jamys finished shortly after Shani while sealing their fusion with a long and deep kiss, holding her close in his arms.

 **18**

Jamys woke up before the break of dawn, deeply rested and pleased. Shani slept tightly, wrapped in his embrace. Her naked body was hot and at ease. Their encounter still lingered in his mind as he laid there in the dark room. He hoped that the memories would stay with him for a very long while. Jamys kissed her shoulder softly, careful to not wake her up. After a while, in which he was sunken in his thoughts, she turned to him slowly and drove deeper into his arms.

According to her breath, going faster, she was awake but not willing to admit. "Good morning, milady." he whispered with his deep voice.

With a satisfied smile she answered: "Good morning, my cavalier."

"That's not what the women usually call me after such a night."

"Get used to it." She lifted her head to kiss him affectionately.

"The sun will rise soon, we should get up. I'm not sure when Lina will arrive, but we should be ready." she stated, not willing to get up as well.

"I know. I should meditate again. It was supposed to help me gathering and focussing my mind. You destroyed the effect."

"That was the deal, remember? I let you stay here for the night and you serve me."

"My dear, Shani. You're a truly cunning business partner."

"Tell me something new."

Lina arrived not long time later. Packed with her belongings and well rested.

"Good morning you two. Are you alright?"

Shani replied: "Yes, and you? Is everything alright?"

"I'm scared, but believe me, I'm so glad that I told you about it, and that you-" she looked at Jamys "will help me to defeat Louis. I just want to apologize for pulling you in danger, Shani. And somehow you too, Jamys. It's actually not your problem. And I don't have many crowns to offer."

"Lina, don't worry about that. I was rewarded generously already." Shani blushed. "I'm ready, fully prepared and rested. Whenever you consider it's time, we begin."

"I just have one question before. When Louis offered me the boy's blood, I felt somehow a very odd and tempting urge to drink it. Like a rush deep inside me. How do we protect Shani from me during the play?"

"Drinking blood indeed puts you in a rush, but you can control it. Just don't let it take over. Concentrate on reality and that you like Shani and that you don't want to hurt her. Alright?"

"Yes, are you still in for it, Shani?"

"Of course. I won't let you alone."

Jamys mounted Grime to go into hiding and let the play of the two women begin. "I'll be back, fast as a lightning, as soon as Louis appears, Lina." And with a look at Shani he repeated his phrase from yesterday: "I promise that I won't leave you for long, milady."

She made a step towards the horse and demanded him to bend down to her, saying goodbye with a promising kiss.

Jamys hid underneath the bridge, running out the city through the Western Gate. He decided to use Grime's speed and his power to perform his first attack, catching Louis in his unawareness. Drawing his silver sword already, glowing redly like blood under the influence of the runestones, he waited silently and patiently for the women to attract the vampire.

Jamys could easily hear and see them, sitting at the river shore close to Shani's stable. No people were around, so they didn't put anyone else in danger at least. Lina pretended to beguile Shani, they decided to start acting before Louis arrived, in case he watched her earlier than they noticed him. Shani played the shy objective of the attention, giggling and fending Lina off with not much enthusiasm.

He was truly impressed by their acting skills. He could see Lina's fangs, that she tried to hide, giving the impression that she had problems staying under control. Suddenly he noticed a fast and sharp movement on top of Shani's house. Apparently Louis. The vampire, in his humanlike form, sat at the edge of the roof, observing the women in her playful action. Now Jamys was profoundly convinced, that Louis was only a Katakan - a lower vampire, able to be killed.

Determined to be the vampire's nemesis he made himself ready to intervene as soon as Louis came too close to Lina and Shani. Shani. He would risk anything to make sure she'd be safe. Her scent still attached to his body, Jamys knew that she trusted him with her life.

Louis tensed his body to prepare himself for the jump down to the ground. With a strong pounce he hit the ground unharmed. His appearance was endearing: Long auburn hair and a healthy tanned skin tone, his shape was trained but not unapproachable like his own. How many girls might felt an easy prey to him already. In the meantime, Lina began to drink Shani's blood, extracted from her wrist. Louis stood upright and approached the women, addressing Lina with a surprisingly kind voice.

"Hello Lina, do you want to introduce me to your companion?"

She played entirely surprised, while she backed off Shani "Louis! I told you to stay away from me!"

"Where are your manners? I thought we're friends."

"We're not!"

"Really!" Shani acted indignantly, pretending not to notice her wound. "Who is your handsome friend? My name is Shani." She acted being truly drunk and her stunning smile waved towards the vampire suggestively.

"See? Shani has polished manners." he stepped in their direction, staring at Shani in appetite.

It was time for him to intervene, taking a big sip of 'Black Blood'. Jamys was done watching and listening.

 **19**

Lina needed all of her concentration to keep herself under control, her breath went heavy and short. Shani stood next to the monster, waiting for what would happen next. Grime ran fast as wind into the situation, while Louis - captured in his hunger - couldn't react in time anymore. Jamys' silver sword drove into his shoulder deeply.

Promptly his humanlike form shifted into his real nature. The layers of grey skin and flesh waved around his long bones, he erected to his full size and screeched into the young day. He was roughly twice as tall as a normal man and his head was edged with long brown hair, similar to the color of its human form. His big fists were tened in agony. Jamys jumped down from Grime, giving command to Shani to run away.

"Shani! Run dammit, run!" Shani's eyes were attached to the Katakan in his beastly form in shock and disgust. When she heard Jamys' voice she came back to her senses, grabbed Lina's hand and started to back off slowly, not risking to draw attention to them.

When Jamys saw, that Shani was following his command, he focussed back on the Katakan. He, for his part, focussed on Jamys with his enormous red eyes. He started to run around Jamys with his superior speed, not even the keen witcher was able to follow his movements. And sooner than Jamys expected the vampire accomplished to scratch a deep wound in Jamys' shoulder with his long claws. Jamys smiled. Good, the potion in his veins turned already into a poisonous weapon, supporting him in battle. His fist slamming down to the ground, Jamys cast the Yrden sign to create a magical trap which would lower the Katakan's speed, maybe even capture him for a moment.

The demon rushed furiously around the waiting witcher in some distance. Not aware of Yrden, waiting for him as well. When he approached and became slower he looked at Jamys in disgust. The situation seemed to increase his fury and his anger. He didn't even seem to notice, that the potion in Jamys' blood, made himself weaker and harmed him constantly. He screeched again, raced towards Jamys and showed his long and sharp fangs in attempt to attack him.

The witcher stood there, swinging his mighty silver sword to stab it into the giant monster's body, aiming for his heart. He missed the vampire for not much, that and the draft of the huge vampire rushing around him brought Jamys out of balance for a second. His enemy used that and with the momentum of his own motion he hit Jamys hard from behind. The witcher fell to the ground hard, rolling on his back immediately. The monster approached again, passing through the Yrden trap right between him and Jamys. Being captured there for one moment, unable to move, his fury reached a new level.

Jamys got back on his feet, prepared his next attack: With his free hand he cast a short but intense Igni firestream in direction of the immovable monster. When the power of Igni hit the magical trap, both dissolved in a pyromantic explosion that brought big damage to the vampire, wide areas of his skin were set on fire. His screams were loud and shrill, waving into the surrounding. The fire obviously took away a big part of the powers of him.

Realizing that his enemy got weaker, Jamys focussed even more on bringing an end to this demon. It, on the other hand, was driven by his survival instincts. Without Yrden to slow him down, he made many quick and short attacks on Jamys. It felt like hundreds of stitches, overflowing his body from everywhere. The pain from all the little injuries streamed through his body and turned his blood into fuel for his own rage. The adrenaline vibrated through every cell of his bleeding body. Every drop of the witcher's blood that was shed, echoed in the vampire's own body as painful torture.

At the very latest, both knew now that it wasn't a normal battle. It was a mortal combat. Only one of them would walk away in victory. In his death struggle, the Katakan became more powerful and lethal. Jamys gathered all his forces to withstand the urge to blindly run into a uncoordinated attack.

He made a jump towards the wounded enemy to butcher him with a strong and powerful drive of his sword. The blade ran into the hairy chest of the monster, releasing a gush of dark blood, pouring constantly. It pranced in pain and swung his big hand towards Jamys, hitting his head brutally.

Needing a short moment to fight away the stupor and finding back to his combat serenity. The vampire was wounded badly, only defending himself. The potion in Jamys was quite effective, bringing damage to his enemy permanently.

Jamys took his sword in a tight and firm grip again, walking towards the weak vampire with short steps. There wasn't much energy left inside the monstrous body, but it was still dangerous to approach. One final act of defense changed the outcome of one or the other battle already. Jamys, bleeding out of many wounds weighed his odds against the enemy. He lifted his sword in a strong and primeval driven motion. He wielded it horizontally through the air and cut deep into the vampire's neck, beheading it with all force that was left in his arm.

The dark blood dripped from his blade while the head of the vampire rolled towards the river. Jamys breath went fast and short. As soon as the tension of the battle declined, the pain of the wounds filled his body. The lack of blood made his thoughts run wild in a mad pace.

Shani. Where was she? His eyes searched the environment for a sign of her. She wasn't there. His mind abandoned itself, giving Jamys freely to insanity. His imagination painted bloody pictures of Shani dying while he lost time with the Katakan. The blood that was left in his body raced through his head, making his vision throbbing. His sword glided out of his hand and arrived on the ground with a high clank. He fell down on his knees, his mind drifting into sweet darkness. Blackness welcomed him with open arms to ensnare him in its soothing embrace. Jamys slowly lost conscience.

 **Epilogue**

Graceful snowflakes danced through the cold and brisk air. The edge between snowy land and cloudy sky blurred in the horizon, and it wasn't possible to tell them apart. Nature was defeated by the icy winter for many weeks to come. The change of seasons came fast and tremendous this year, nobody expected the snowfall setting in so early.

The snow crunched under the constant steps of the black horse. Covered under a big and warm cloak, the lonesome rider headed slowly towards his destination. Fortunately he knew where he needed to go, even without a visible path. A few snow flakes got stuck in the hair of the stallion.

The fresh scars itched under all the layers of leather, fur and linen. He forced back the urge to scratch them with a stick. Supposedly the lines would be light pink again. After his long journey, he needed to treat them with oil. Kovir was some days riding away, and he travelled almost without taking a break.

The rider let the reins lay in front of him loosely. The loyal stallion walked calmly for hours and would go on till they reached the city. If he would lift his head a little, he could already see the tower, guarding the city in eastern direction. Nightfall wasn't far away and he hoped to arrive before the darkness would dim his horse's vision even more.

His horse approached a crossroad and stopped in front of the signpost. It wasn't necessary to read the letters on the wooden arrows. He remained for some moments in silence. It was his personal point of no return. He had to make a decision. Keeping ahead or turning right? Carrying on a beloved tradition or diving into the exciting unknown?

He pulled the reins and gave the command to turn right.

The icy streets were deserted and dark when the man walked them on his horse. Most window shutters were closed to keep the warmth of the fireplaces in the houses. He passed the empty market square and directed his horse towards the harbor. The river was covered with a thick layer of ice and didn't allow any ships to cast anchor in the city. Therefore the area around the docks seemed to be entirely dead. No business would be made here for months. A little after, he arrived at the small and cozy house. He descended from his stallion, holding the reins in his hand. He knocked on the door without considering the time.

Some short moments later, his red-haired goddess opened the door and with the captivating scent of herbs and citrus fell into his open arms, despite his snow-covered cloak. She whispered softly into his ear: "Finally, you're back Jamys."


End file.
